tres colores un destino
by Amako.Cross.23
Summary: han pasado años desde que las chicas derrotaron a EL. tienen 17, y van a la universidad como chicas normales, pero que pasara cuando tres chicos encantadores, los cuales antes eran sus enemigos deciden que ellas van ser sus novias, si o si, ellas piensan que es un engaño, pero tal vez es real
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado muchos años desde que las superpoderosas derrotaron a EL, ahora tienen 17 años.

Todo este tiempo la ciudad ha estado en paz y armonía. Mientras que nuestras chicas ahora viven en una vida normal en una casa las tres, el profesor utonio se fue de vacaciones alrededor del mundo

-¡Chicas despierten se nos va a hacer tarde¡-, dijo con tono autoritario una chica de ojos carmín y pelo rosa le llegaba poco más abajo de la cintura que se adornaba con un moño y tenía una muy bella figura, que cualquiera envidiaría

Blossom:-¡CHICAS! ¿ACASO HABLO FRANCES? QUE SE DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ- *grito tanto que toda la cuidad se despertó*

Primero bajo una chica rubia, su pelo llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Unos hermosos ojos color azul marino, una figura bella, llegaba bostezando

Bubbles: -ya Blossom tranquila, solo nos cambiábamos ya estoy aquí, y Buttercup ya baja-. *Se escuchó con una voz calmada*

Blossom: -bueno, bueno pero comprendan que es el último mes del semestre que nos falta para salir de universidad y no hay descuidarnos acuérdense importante no llegar tarde-*dijo ya calmada*

-¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS TANTO ESCANDALO , YA TE HABIAMOS ESCUCHADO— ¡ *dijo enfadad* una chica con pelo verde hasta el hombro, unos ojos jade y un cuerpo escultural.

Buttercup: - blossom tengo hambre—* se escuchó un gruñido del estómago*

Blossom:- pues lo siento si se hubieran alistado más temprano podríamos haber desayunado, pero ahora estamos tarde para irnos-

Buttercup: —pe… pero—

Bubbles: —vamos se nos hará tarde —

POV NORMAL

Y así salieron caminando, no volaban por más tarde que fueran porque ahora querían vivir como gente normal, todos en la calle las miraban eran muy hermosas, ya no eran pequeñas, ahora están más desarrolladas.

Blossom iba con una falda roja que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una camisa manga larga rosa, y unas sandalias del mismo color y su cabello solo lo con una coleta y su moño (**autora**: perdón soy terrible con el vestuario)

Bubbles iba con un short azul muy oscuro y una blusa blanca con encaje y una sandalias con muy poco de tacón y su cabello lo llevaba suelto decorado con una diadema

Y Buttercup iba con un jean negro una camisa verde con un estampado que decía "shup up" y unos botines negros y su cabello suelto y una evilla verde

POV BLOSSOM.

Llegando a la universidad todo es igual nos reciben muchos chicos intentando salir con nosotros y muchas chicas queriendo ser nuestras amigas solo por conveniencia ya que somos las mejores en nuestra área y se nos acercan chicos muy guapos debo admitir, ninguno me ha llegado gustar, aunque hay uno que me interesa y se llama dexter él es muy dedicado y gentil es admirable

POV BUBBLES

No hay nada nuevo. Voy a dar lo mejor por este último mes que nos queda, un chico se me acerca y me dice que soy el sol que alumbra su vida y bla bla bla, que molesto es mejor solo le digo que no me interesa (**autora**: en mi fic Bubbles es amable y tierna y pero solo con lo que tiene confianza, ya dejo de ser una niña llorona como muchos las describían)

POV BUTTERCUP

JODER, si que son molestos lo chicos, las únicas dos neuronas que tienen no conectan, mejor los mando a volar, si no se me hará tarde para mi clase de deportes.

POV NORMAL

se van para la clase a la primera hora tenían clase juntas

Blossom se especializa noticias y entretenimiento (**autora:** no sé cómo se llama esa carrera perdonen. Pero ella quiere ser reportera)

Bubbles va para su clase se especializa en diseño y es muy buena en ello

Buttercup se especializa en deporte, desea ejercer como profesora de educación física

*entran a la clase *

Al oír la campana el profesor entra comienza a hablar y todo el mundo pone atención

Profesor: bueno jóvenes este mes es especial porque aparte de que es el último mes tendremos una visita especial, vendrán tres grandes estudiantes a darnos su apoyo ellos van a graduarse pero necesitan hacer este servicio para hacerlo. Bueno, sin más aquí están

*entran tres chicos*

Uno de ellos era pelirrojo hasta los hombros, alto, unos ojos color carmesí, muy guapo, y su atuendo lo ayudaba llevaba unos jeans negros, una camisa roja con una raya negra en la mitad y unas botas.

Brick: hola mucho gusto me llamo brick.

Al instante se acerca un rubio su pelo alborotado unos ojos azul oscuro pero al mismo tiempo cristalinos, su atuendo eran unos jeans negros una camisa azul oscuro, un chaleco negro y unas botas

Boomer: encantado de conocerlos soy boomer

Luego estaba un pelinegro era un poco más largo que el de brick por lo que lo llevaba con una coleta jeans negros, camisa verde oscuro manga larga un collar con una calavera y unas botas al igual que sus compañeros

Butch: hola, soy butch.

Todas las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos se llenaron de corazoncitos, como podría haber chicos más guapos*comienzan a gritar*

Los hombres comienzan a gruñir de celos

Y las ppg se impresionaron, y no por que fueran guapos. Sino porque eran los RRB, como podrían estar ellos hay, se habían ido desde el día que derrotaron a EL, es más como podrían ser los mejores estudiantes de una de las mejores universidades.

Blossom: -¿Cómo puede ser…-

Bubbles: - que ellos…-

Buttercup: - estén aquí?—

Profesor: -bueno, chicos espero que los reciban bien-

Brick:- por favor trátenos como unos estudiantes normales, solo los vamos a estar ayudando en dudas que tengan—

Todas las chicas del salón menos las ppg: ¡kyaa SAL CON MIGO! ¡DANOS UN HIJO! [ Y cosas como esas]

Los rrb: (locas)

Profesor: bueno pueden elegir donde sentarse.

Las ppg: (no conmigo. No conmigo)

Brick: me sentare junto a la bella pelirroja de allá.

Blosson: -pero qu… hay muchos otros asientos-.

Brick: *la ignora y se sienta*

Boomer: yo junto a la linda rubia de allá.

Bubbles: *niega con la cabeza como diciendo que no se siente*

Boomer: * le dedica una sonrisa*- no seas timida- * se sienta*

Butch: - yo junto a la pelinegra con cara de que le gusto—

Buttercup: -¿¡A QUIEN LE GUSTAS, IDIOTA!?

Butch: - no lo niegues- * con una sonrisa pícara y se sienta*

Chicas del salón: ¡¿Por qué siempre ellas?! * mirándolas con furia*

Rrb: porque para nosotros ellas son especiales y además nuestras futuras novias.

Ppg: * se sonrojen, luego gritan* ¡¿Quiénes SERAN SUS NOVIAS, ESTAN BROMEANDO VERDAD?!

RRB: - ustedes los serán, al menos nos encargaremos que así sea, dejando esto en claro ¡QUE NINGUN OTRO CHICO SE ASERQUE A ELLAS CON OTRAS INTENSIONES QUE NO SEA PREGUNTAR LA HORA ¡—

Chicos del salón y las ppg: *lo miran con furia*

Profesor: - tengo el presentimiento de que será un largo mes-.


	2. apuesta

Ese dia después del shock, se iniciaron las clases. Ellos sentados a lado de ellas.

**CON LOS ROJOS.**

Blossom: -cielos-. (¿Por que el?,¿porque justo ahora? cuando tengo que concentrarme, y ¿POR QUE CARAJOS ME MIRA TANTO), -¿qué tanto me miras niño?—

Brick: oye ¿cómo que niño?, ¿acaso te parezco un niño?, eso me duele, deberías tratar con más respeto a tu futuro novio, esposo, y padres de tus hijos

Blossom: *sonrojada* -co…como. ¿Que diablos te pasa brick?

Brick: ahhhh,AHORA si soy brick, y ¿porque te sonrrojas? acaso te quedo sonando lo de padre de tus hijos. Jeje tranquila no hay prisa.*con sonrisa picara*

Blossom: -PUDRETE—

Brick: jajajajaj, entre más me alejes, más me acercare

**CON LOS** **AZULES**

Boomer: -sabes, Bubbles, en todo este tiempo te has vuelto más hermosa.

Bubbles: -deja de decir tonterías, y has silencio, no me dejas concentrar—

Boomer: -te has vuelto un poco más seria, me gusta. —

Bubbles: -idiota, aun soy tierna, aunque solo con las personas que quiero y aprecio—

Boomer:-ahh, que bueno, como dentro de poco me vas a querer, me mostraras ese lado lindo que me vuelve loco—

Bubbles:*sonrrojada* -eres molesto sabias, podrías calmarte-.

Boomer: -si lo sé,*toma su dedo meñique y lo junta con el de el* -me quedare quieto, si estamos así, ¿vale?

Bubbles:*aun sonrrojada* pero no molestes más vale.

**CON LOS VERDES.**

Buttercup: -cámbiate de puesto cabeza de simio, no me puedo concentrar contigo-

Butch:- tan irresistible soy que ni te puedes concentrar reinita—

Buttercup: -ja, irresistible? Solo que tu presencia me molesta, y reinita tus pantuflas idiota.

Bucht: -no me digas idiota, luego te vas a tener que acostumbrar a decirme, mi amor.

Buttercup: -y si mejor te callas antes de que tu hermosa cara termine en un frasco reinita—

Bucht: -al menos admites que es hermosa—

Buttercup: -joder, que habré hecho en mi vida pasada para estar pagando esto—

Bucht: -pero, no te preocupes preciosa, la tuya también es bonita-

Buttercup: -cállate, cuando hablas así siento asco- *volteando a mirar el pizarrón*

POV NORMAL

Apenas sonó la campana las chicas salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, encontrándose junto a un árbol

Blossom: -que rayos está pasando, no puedo creer que ellos estén aquí, pero lo que más no puedo creer es que nos quieran como sus novias-

Bubbles:- si eso da miedo. Ellos eran nuestros enemigos declarados, ¿ahora que paso?, pues, puedo comprender que ya no sean rivales después de todo ya no tienen mentores malos, lo cuales los impulsen a ser malos, pero que quieran pretendernos ya es demasiado-

Buttercup: -no quiero acercarme a esos molestos chicos, me molesta que ahora todos en el colegio sepa que nos pretenden y que nadie se nos pueden acercar, y quiero saber quién carajos le dio ese derecho, no se ustedes chicas pero si ese cabeza dura me vuelve a decir reinita le parto la cara—

Bubbles: -te dijo reinita, wow eso de butch es medio raro, talvez si le gustas buttercup, jejeje-

Buttercup: -cállate, Bubbles no digas nada si andabas muy cerquita a boomer, no me digas que ya te empezó a gustar-

Bubbles: -no me molestes, solo hice para que se callara.-

Blossom: -si como no-

Buttercup: -si,tu tampoco digas nada señorita sorrojos, estabas muy atenta a brick, que te dijo para que te pusieras tan roja como tu cabello-.

Blossom: -cállate no quieres que le vaya a decir a Mitch michtelson al líder del equipo de futbol que lo estás engañando-

Buttercup: -que demo… yo no tengo nada con el- *sonrojada*

Blossom: -pero te gusta-

Buttercup: -cállate, le dire a dexter que le haces ojitos a otro hombre y que ya lo olvidaste—

Bubbles: callense las dos, parecen de primaria peleando son las mayores deberían dar ejemplo

Buttercup y Blossom:*la miran con picardía*, - que también quieres que le digamos a taka-chan que ya hay otro hombre en tu vida—

Bubbles:- oigan el no es mi novio, pero no sean malas-

*a Buttercup le suena el estomago*

Buttercup:- chicas tengo hambre acuérdense que no comimos nada-

Bubbles: -es cierto no hemos comido nada-

Blossom: -vamos por comida.-

POV NORMAL

Llegando a la cafetería, había muchas chicas reunidas gritando

Blossom:- por que tanto escandalo-

Buttercup: -no me importa, yo tengo hambre y están tapando el paso estas niñatas-

Bubbles:- vamos tenemos que pasar también tengo mucha hambre.¡oigan, no son esos brick, boomer y butch!, por ellos están reunidas todas las mujeres de la universidad, diablos que molesto.-

Buttercup: -como sea, tal parece hay que pasarles por encima, porque NADIE se mete con mi hora de almuerzo-.

Blossom:-vamos, *haciendo un esfuerzo y metiéndose en la multitud*

POV NORMAL

se metieron y pasaron a muchas chicas, los rrb estaban sentados en unas sillas ignorando completamente la existencia de todas esas chicas a su alrededor, las ppg se acercaban cada vez más a pedir su almuerzo.

Brick: hey, chicas quieren almorzar con nosotros.

Boomer: las estábamos esperando.

Butch: llegan tarde, y tengo hambre a la próxima no nos hagan esperar.

Blossom: no gracias.

Brick: a, que pena, pero se ha terminado la comida de la cafetería, están seguras que no quieren almorzar con nosotros

Bubbles: no es posible que se acabe

Buttercup: *con lágrimas estilo anime* es verdad se ha acabado

Butch: y entonces vendrán

Ppg: ni en un millón de años *gruñen su estómagos*

Rrb: bien tomaremos eso como un sí, vamos * jalándolas de la muñeca*

Llegaron a la terraza escapando de las mirandas asesinas de todas las demás mujeres

Rrb: aquí tienen disfruten.* les pasan una caja de almuerzo*

Blossom: que le hace creer que comeremos eso, puede que este envenenado

Brick: tranquila, no lo esta

Bubbles: no comeremos.

Boomer: si no comen no le daremos el postre

Buttercup: postre

Butch: asi es un postre que escogimos par cada una

Blossom: claro, no tienen nada verdad.

Brick: me va tocar comerme el chocolate con nueces

Boomer: a mi la tarta de manzana

Butch: y a mi los dulces con relleno acido

Ppg: *se les ilumina los ojos y comienzan a comer*

Rrb: *se ríen con ternura*

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES YA LAS BANDEJAS VACIAS

Blosson: mi chocolate

Bubbles: mi tarta de manzana

Buttercup: mis dulces con relleno acido

Rrb: sacan de sus mochilas el postre y se los dan

Ppg: GRACIAS * dicen muy feliz mente y se lo comen de una sola mordida*

Brick: no es nada mañana y todos los días les traeremos

Blossom: momento, ahora si nos dicen porque nos tratan así, y esa tontería de ser nuestros novios

Boomer: no es ninguna tontería, si queremos ser sus novios no jugamos con eso *dijo serio*

Bubbles: ah si,y por qué todo tan de repente

Brick: verán sonara algo muy extraño pero desde que pelábamos con ustedes nos gustaban

Buttercup: qué demonios, piensan que creeríamos eso.

Butch: pues créelo reinita es verdad. Si no porque nos convertiríamos en esto solo por ustedes.

Ppg: *con cara de desconcierto*

Blossom: explíquense

Brick: está bien, escuchen después de derrotar a EL, fuimos libres no teníamos el por qué para seguir peleando con ustedes, lo cual fue bueno, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco teníamos razón para verlas, y por algún motivo nos dejó un vacío, hay aunque nos doliera en el momento aceptarlo pero nos hacían falta, lo que daba a entender que nos gustan.

Boomer: estábamos decidido a decirles que nos gustaban lo antes posible, pero fue imposible, como iban a querer salir con alguien, que fue su enemigo, las ataco y más encima éramos criminales, entonces decidimos trabajar y estudiar para que tuviéramos más posibilidades de que nos aceptaran.

Butch: y vaya que si nos esforzamos, trabajar y estudiar fue muy difícil cuando no tiene por dónde empezar, para pensar hacer eso nosotros definitivamente estábamos locos o muy enamorados. Y lo logramos ahora somos los mejores.

Brick: y pues aquí estamos.

Boomer: ahora entienden, no es ningún juego.

Butch: y es mejor que empecemos a gustarles rápido, porque ya esperamos demasiado.

Las ppg estaban mirándolos fijamente.

Blossom: pues no sabemos si creerles

Bubbles: y además comprenderán que todo lleva tiempo no es que nos empiecen a gustar de la noche a la mañana

Buttercup: es más creo que jamás nos gustaran.

Brick: si, bueno veníamos preparados para eso. Y si hacemos una pequeña apuesta

Blossom: de que se trata

Brick: verán, si en este mes que nos queda de universidad no logramos convencerlas de que hemos cambiado y que de verdad nos gustan, haremos como si nada paso y desapareceremos

Boomer: aceptan?

Blossom: vale

Bubbles y Buttercup: queeeeee. Que diablos te pasa el chocolate traía algo

Blossom: chicas no creen que jamás podrán conquistarnos al menos será divertido verlos intentándolo

Brick: nunca digas nunca, pero ya aceptaron ya no pueden retractarse. ¿Trato?

Bubbles: ya ni modo

Buttercup: que se le va ha hacer

Rrb: extienden su mano como para cerrar el trato

Las Ppg también las extienden para corresponderles, cuando de pronto las jalan su contraparte, se intentan alejar, pero las toman de la cintura y las atraen tan cerca que pueden sentir su aliento, las toman de su barbilla y le dan un beso, las ppg quedan estupefactas, ellos se separan. Y las miran tiernamente, diciendo : **trato cerrado**

PPG: QUE RAYOS LES PASA, QUIEN LE DIO EL DERECHO

Boomer: ustedes

Butch: acaso creían que íbamos a ser solo amigos, después de todo si no las logramos convencer, sería injusto quedarnos sin nada.

Brick: nos vemos mañana querida novia

Boomer: espero verte mañana cariño

Butch: -mañana no me hagas esperar reinita

Ppg: -en que rayos nos metimos-. *con gotitas estilo anime*


	3. vecinos

Las ppg después de eso se fueron para su casa y reflexionar todo lo que estaba pasando, cada una recostada en su cama

POV BLOSSOM.

Esto no es bueno brick está loco, como se le ocurre besarme ese imbécil era mi primer beso, pero ¿Por qué siento esto? Mi corazón aun late rápido que siento que se me va a salir del pecho, ¿será que me gusto?, no nono que estoy pensando, brick es mi enemigo, pero es demasiado guapo, porque acepte esa apuesta,*dijo abrazándola almohada*

POV BUBBLES:

*tocándose los labios* el me beso, sus labios eran muy suaves y aunque me acerco rápido, nunca dejo de ser delicado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme, porque tenia que volver ahora, ni siquiera con taka-chan cuando me beso de la nada igual que el sentí esto, ashh ahora estoy confundida. Pero no debo dejarlo que se acerque demasiado, se supone que a mi me gusta taka- chan,hay que hago ahora el me trata como si fuera su novia. Y creo qu…que eso me gusta.

POV BUTTERCUP

*golpeando la almohada* JODER, porque ese pedazo de idiota me beso, mi primer beso se gastó así, que perdida, aunque aún siento la textura de sus labios en los míos, aunque butch es tosco, me beso con ternura el tonto, y ahora para empeorar todo resulta que soy su novia, y ahora será que me va a besar todos los días *sonrojándose*

SE ESCUCHO EL RUIDO DE UN CAMION MUY RUIDOSO.

Las ppg se asomaron a su balcon y vieron que era un camión de la mudanza

Blossom: wow hace mucho no ocupan la casa de al lado, es muy grande después de todo quien podría pagarla.

Buttercup: obvio los que la rentaron son ricos

Bubbles: lo único que espero es que no sean ruidosos les guste hacer fiestas o cosas asi

LOS QUE CONDUCIAN EL CAMION BAJARON MUCHAS CAJAS Y LAS DEJARON ADENTRO, LAS PPG ENTRARON A LA COSINA, Y BUBBLES PREPARA ALGO DE TE Y COMENZO HA HACER GALLETAS PARA RECIBIR A LOS VECINOS DESPUES DE TODO A ELLA SE LE DA MUY BIEN LA COCINA.

Cuando estuvieron las galletas las dejo enfriar un poco y la coloco en unas bolsitas decorativas, acto seguido les dijo a Buttercup y a Blossom que estaban viendo una película en la sala, que si iban a recibir a los nuevos vecinos.

Blossom: vale ya vamos.

Buttercup: si vale pero primero dame una quiero probar

Bubbles le da una a cada una

Blossom: están deliciosas quiero otra

Buttercup: vaya hermanita te fajaste están increíbles dame mas

Bubbles: no, no más el resto es para los vecino apúrense, se hace de noche.

**Salen de la casa con una sonrisa y golpean la puerta, se escucho que alguien bajo las escaleras y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.**

**Ppg: ***en coro* bienvenidos vecin… QUEEEEEE, QUE HACE AQUÍ

Brick: ah pero miren quien nos vino a recibir

Boomer: no tenían que molestarse

Butch: esas galletas son para nosotros pero que afortunados, gracias cuñada * se las quita a Bubbles de una a cada uno*

Bubbles: HEY, que grosero

Blossom: que carajos hacen aquí

Brick: que no es obvio nos mudamos aquí es nuestra casa ahora

Buttercup: PERO POR QUE AQUÍ.

Butct: no tienes que demostrar tu alegría de esa forma reinita.*comiendo una galleta* wow que rica. ¿Dónde las compran*

Bubbles: yo las hice

Boomer: voy a ser un esposo afortunado, están deliciosas cariño.

Bubbles:¡ no me digas cariño¡

Boomer: como te gustaría entonces: amor, tesoro: lindura, corazón.* con una risita divertida*

Bubbles: *sonrrojada* no, asi tampoco

Boomer: entonces solo será cariño

Bubbles: como sea

Blossom: entonces ahora si, EXPLIQUENSE, porque están aquí

Brick: no hay mucho que explicar. Es un barrio bonito, cerca de la universidad, y sobre todo las podemos ver cuando queramos.

Buttercup: son unos malditos acosadores.

Butch: y entonces reinita, a qué horas vas por el pan.

Buttercup: suficiente, nos largamos*dijo tomando a sus hermanas del hombro llevándoselas*

Llegaron a la casa y cerraron la puerta, cuando al instante sono el timbre. Fueron las tres y abrieron.

Blossom: Y AHORA QUE QUIEREN

Brick: es que veníamos a ver si nos regalaban una tacita de azúcar

Bubbles: enserio que quieren

Los rrb respondieron al unisono. –se les olvido algo—

Ellas –que cosa—

Las jalaron y les dieron un corto beso.

Rrb: **se le olvido su beso de buenas noches, hasta mañana vecinas**

Ppg: *sonrrojadas* TONTOS


	4. despierten

Bueno quiero que sepan que escribir me gusta mucho y lo hago de todo corazón espero que les guste y un saludo muy especial y un abrazo psicológico para ** nahisasuhias y Kaoru00233 **me alegra que les guste, por esa razón no las hare esperar mucho. Sin más, sigamos.

POV NORMAL.

Era una mañana hermosa. Y las chicas seguían durmiendo.(**ellas entran a la universidad a las 8:30 y ya eran las 8:00, o sea se le hace tarde).**

rrb: (afuera de la casa de las ppg)

boomer: chicas abran ¿vamos juntos?

(**no se oye respuesta)**

**Bucht: **será que siguen dormidas

Brick: si es así, se le hará tarde si no hacemos.

Boomer: vean hay el balcón está abierto, ¿entramos?

Butch: *ya escalando* bueno ¿vienen o qué?

(entran a la casa)

Butch: que orden, bueno cada uno a despertar a su respectiva novia.

Brick y boomer: *ya subiendo a los pasillos* bueno ¿vienes o qué?

POV BRICK

Me encontré al frente de una puerta rosa. Por lo cual asumí que es la habitación de Blossom, la abri muy despacio, para no hacer ruida, ya que yo la quería despertar y no la puerta, al entrar esta todo muy ordenado y como era de esperarse casi todo rosa, y ella. Ella esta hay acostada tan tranquila, no quiero despertarla, pero se nos hara tarde, *sentadose a un lado de la cama y moviéndola despacio* siento como abre sus ojos

Brick: buenos preciosa, como amaneciste

Blossom: (debo estar soñando el que esta sentado junto a mi es ¿brick?) *se pellizca* (no es un sueño. Entonces…) BRICK QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA, Y AUN PEOR EN MI CAMA. COMO ENTRASTE?

Brick: cálmate preciosa, veras yo entre por que no nos respondían y nos preocupamos, además la puerta estaba abierta (mintiendo), que descuidadas son.

Blossom: como sea ya viste que que estoy bien, ahora vete

Brick: aver, aver, primero así no se recibe a tu novio, segundo, deberías agradecer las venimos a despertar ya son las 8:05 se le hace tarde.

Blossom: primero tú te auto proclamaste mi novio, y segundo ya sabi…QUE SON LAS 8:05 ¡JODER SE NOS HACE TARDE! Me voy a bañar

Brick: te ayudo *resibe una almohada en la cara*

Blossom: pervertido¡

Brick: jejeje vale vale te espero abajo

POV BOOMER

En frente de una puerta azul, es lógico que aquí este Bubbles, *entrando* su cuarto es muy ordenado y con un aire pacifico, ella esta acostada, tiene una cara de ángel, pero tendré que levantarla,*sentándose y moviéndola suavemente*sus ojos se abren como si el sol aun le molestara, ella se sentó, y queeeeee me está abrazando

Bubbles: PULPI CRECISTE Y ESTAS MAS SUAVE

Boomer: (jejeje me está confundiendo con su peluche, no me molestaría que me confundiera así todos los días) –oh,que maravilloso dia, no es asi cariño, me extrañaste

Bubbles: EHHHH *separándose rápidamente* QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Boomer: vine a despertarte, se le hace tarde.

Bubbles: *mirando el reloj* RAYOS ES CIERTO, me voy a bañar,

Boomer: *le da un pequeño beso en la frente* te espero abajo, no tardes

Bubbles: va… vale *sonrrojada*

POV BUTCH

La puerta verde. Que predecible… *entrando* su cuarto esta mas desordenado que el mío, jejeje esa es mi chica, *acercándose* jejeje creo que ya se que voy a hacer* se desabrocha la camisa dejando ver su firme adomeny se acuesta junta a ella*.

Butch: reinita despierta vamos a llegar tarde *moviéndola*

Buttercup: *abriendo los ojos*QUEEEE, QUE ES ESTO, POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, Y MEDIO DESNUDO. VETE, SAL DE MI CAMA

Butch: no seas mala, es que acaso te olvidaste lo que hicimos anoche* cercándose mas*

Buttercup: que cosa hicimos anoche?

Butch: reinita me lástima que no te acuerdes, era mi primera vez, y tanto que gritabas mi nombre anoche, diciendo que no te dejara.

Buttercup:*sonrrojada* SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA, NO ESTOY TAN DORMIDA COMO PARA CREER ESO

Butch: *abotonándose la camisa* que no paso, no significa que no pasara. *con sonrisa picara*

Buttercup: FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIIIII

Bucht: okey te espero abajo, que se te va a hacer tarde

Buttercup: *mirando el reloj* MIERDA¡

EN MENOS DE 10 MINUTOS ESTUVIERON LISTAS Y BAJARON AL TIEMPO

Boomer: pensé que demorarían mas, *dándoles un te* esto es todo lo que alcanzan a tomar por que se no hizo tarde, pero les hice el almuerzo, así que no se preocupen. * pasándoles una cajita de almuerzo*

Ppg:*ojos brillantes* GRACIAS BOOMER.

Brick y butch: HEY TAMBIEN AYUDAMOS.

Boomer: CALLENSE, CASI QUEMAN LA COCINA

**Todos salieron corriendo a la universidad y por fortuna llegaron antes de que cerraran el porton.**

**Brick: **lo logramos¡

Blossom: bien, supongo que esta vez si nos van a agradecer

Boomer: que coman con nosotros es suficiente

Ppg: está bien, lo haremos.

Butch: las esperamos puntuales

**Ellos se iban por otro camino cuando de repente chicos las empezaron a rodear.**

**Buttercup**: es fastidioso que esto pase todos los dia

Butch:*cogiéndola de la mano* no puedo dejarte sola reinita

Bubbles: porque son no entenderán que no nos interesan

Boomer:*cogiéndola de la mano* tal parece que te acompañare

Blossom: ashh, no los soporto.

Brick:*cogiéndola de la mano* cambie de parecer te llevo hasta tu clase, pero no sin antes dejar algo muy en claro

**Los rrb miranban a todos los hombres con odio y un aura negra.**

Brick: miren idiotas no se les acerque

Boomer: claro, aman y estiman su integridad física mejor aléjense

Butch: no me contendré si alguien se les acerca.

Todos los chicos: A SI? Y QUIEN LO DICE

RRB: LO DICEN SUS NOVIOS, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA Y ESTAN ABURRUDOS DE VIVIR, NOSOTROS LO SOLUCIONAMOS.

Todos los chicos: SUS NOVIOS?

Brick: así es, comprendan no queremos problemas pero si, alguien toca a mi chica, no tendré piedad.

Los rrb las cojen de la mano y se las llevan

Blossom: suéltame tonto

Brick: …..

Bubbles: no me jales

Boomer: …..

Buttercup: déjame

Butch: …..

Ppg: ¿?

Blossom: brick? estás bien?

Bubbles: boomer? Te pasa algo?

Butch: butch? Algún bicho te pico?

Brick: no es nada *sonrrojado*

Boomer: es solo que… *sonrrojado*

Butch: ESTAMOS CELOSOS, YA¡*sonrrojado*

Blossom: es eso cierto?

Bubbles: pues si es asi no hay de que preocuparse ninguno de esos tontos nos gusta

Buttercup: pero tampoco quiere decir que ustedes nos gusten.

RRB: ES BUENO QUE NO LES GUSTE NADIE

Brick: bueno me voy a clases presiosa* le da un beso en su mejilla*

Boomer: yo también me voy, adiós cariño *le da un beso en la frente*

Butch: cuídate reinita vendremos a las hora de almuerzo *le da un beso en sus dedos*

LAS PPG CURIOSAMENTE NO ESTABAN MOLESTAS ES MAS COMO QUE LE HABIA GUSTADO, Y A LA HORA DE ALMUERZO SE DIVIRTIERON, ELLAS PENSARON QUE ESTO DE JUGAR A LOS NOVIOS, NO SERIA TAN MALO, POR QUE ESTABA LLENO DE SORPRESAS.


	5. plan ternura

Jejejeje, muchas gracias mis lectoras y también y feliz año definitivamente son la razón de que siga escribiendo, aclaro yo actualizo rápido y la razón es porque estoy en vacaciones, pero apenas entre a estudiar de nuevo me demorare un poco más, pero no dejare el fic inconcluso. Sin más sigamos.

POV NORMAL

Nuestras chicas, las ppg, estaban sentadas conversando, cuando de repente se acercó una chica, que era de las muy pocas en que ellas confiaban se llama yuzuru es una chica muy tímida con lentes y el pelo corto azul(**autora: yo me la invente jjejej)**

Yuzuru: ho…hola chicas verán que…quería *se queda callada*

Buttercup: HABLA

Yuzuru: s…si, es que yo quería invitarlas a algo, un goukon (un goukon para los que no sepan es una cita para salir en grupo de chicos y chicas para conocerse)

Bubbles: un goukon?

Yuzuru: s..si, es que me invito un chico muy lindo que me cayó bien y me gusto, pero dijo que tenía que ir con amigas porque, el hiba a salir con sus amigos

Buttercup: y por qué no invitas a alguien más, hoy estamos ocupadas

Bubbles: es cierto le dijimos a los rrb que hoy íbamos a cenar con ellos en su casa, como pago de las galletas.

Yuzuru: ah¡ es cierto sus novios

Buttercup: no lo digas asi

Yuzuru: lo siento, es que no tengo a nadie más que pedírselo, pero gracias *dijo girándose con un aire triste*

Blossom: espera¡ iremos

Bubbles: queeee, pero que les diremos a ellos.

Blossom: bueno pues no es que tengamos responsabilidades con ellos, pero se que si le decimos la verdad nos seguirán y eso no quiero, asi que les mentiremos.

Buttercup: pero como son ellos insistirán en acompañarnos a cualquier lugar que vayamos.

Bubbles: eso es cierto.

Blossom: ya he pensado en eso, y tengo una idea pero no sé si les guste, aunque es la única solución que le encuentro.

Buttercup: qué es?

Blossom: yo recuerdo que brick me dijo que entre más me alejara más sea cercaría, y además recuerdo que también los derrotamos así.

Bubbles: estar diciendo que debemos ser… tiernas

Buttercup: estás loca hermana¡ es que ya te enamoraste de el tonto pelirrojo.

Blossom: no es eso, solo que ellos estarán satisfechos de nosotras, es decir les bastara con nuestra atención a ellos hoy, que no insistirán en seguirnos.

Buttercup: tiene algo de sentido. Pero si no funciona que haremos? Tal vez de el resultado contrario y nos quieran seguir.

Blossom: también pensé eso, si no funciona los encerraremos en nuestra casa en nuestro cuarto de seguridad para asegurarse que no salgan.

Buttercup: esa idea si me suena.

Bubbles: jejeje será divertido.

Yuzuru: enserio me ayudaran *las abraza* las quiero mucho, las veo a las 5:00 pm en punto en la estación de tren.

Buttercup: ajá. Si si, en lo que nos pones

Bubbles: está bien allí estaremos

Blossom: entonces el plan "lindura" comienza desde hoy el almuerzo. Den su mejor esfuerzo chicas.

Bubbles: pe…ro esta bien, me esforzare (pero por que me siento algo emocionada)

Buttercup: si, si como sea,(porque tengo ganas de salir a almorzar. Es porque tengo hambre, si eso debe ser)

Blossom: (quiero ver a brick) que rayos estoy pensando.

**a** **la hora del almuerzo…**

brick: vaya¡, esta vez no se demoraron nada,

**con un aura floral cubriéndolas.**

Blossom: como me iba a demorar si me moría por verte brick

Bubbles: si boomer cariño comprendan no podíamos quedarnos, cada segundo sin ti, es un segundo perdido.

Buttercup:. Asi que no perdimos el tiempo, y llegamos rápido por que no queríamos que otras mujeres se acercaran me podría muy mal si te veo con otra butch mi amor

**Los rrb estaban con cara de WTF.**

**Ppg: ***se miraban entre ellas con cara de que el plan estaba funcionando*

Brick: corazón?

Boomer: cariño?

Butch: mi amor?

Brick: que les pasa, no son las mismas *dijo serio*

Blossom: de que hablas corazón, *sentándose al lado* si soy la única que quieres, o…*dijo con ojos cristalinos que la hacían lucir mas bella* o acaso ya no me quieres.

Brick: * sonrojado yo no dije eso preciosa

Blossom: vale ahora a comer di – aahhhh-

Boomer: pero que les pasa es muy raro.

Bubbles: pero cariño, *dijo con los mismos ojos de su hermana* solo trato de ser tierna, es que ya no te gusta mi lado tierno?*poniendo cara triste*

Boomer: cielo, no es eso, me gusta mucho *sonrojado*

Bubbles: me alegra cariño, recostándose en su hombro*recobrando el aire de flores*

Butch: pues a mí no me convence que no les pase nada

Buttercup: mi amor acaso desconfías de mi,. Pero dijiste que te gustaba, no significa que tiene que haber confianza, o te deje de gustar?*preocupada*

Bucth: reinita no, no te pongas así, aún me gustas demasiado *sonrrojado*

Buttercup: encerio? *lo abraza*

Butch: * sonrojado es poco* com… comemos.

**Asi que comieron y sonó el timbre y ellas se despidieron de ellos con un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fueron.**

Blossom: es genial están cayendo *sonrrojada por lo que acaba de hacer*

Bubbles: si, nos creyeron todo *también sonrojada*

Buttercup: si *igual que sus hermanas* y ahora solo toca que lo crean un poco más después del colegio hasta que sean las 4:30 y ya.

**A la salida del colegio ellos las esperaban, y como era costumbre un montón de mujeres los rodeaban, aunque usualmente ellos las espantaban antes de ellas llegaran pero no fue así, ya que esta vez ellas salieron más rápido.**

Blossom: *mirando con sus hermanas a lo lejos* que les pasa esas chicas, ellos son nuestros novio

Bubbles: pues si no lo saben…

Buttercup: hay que ir a aclarárselos

**Partieron con un aura negra y un aire de furia.**

Blossom: *tomando a brick del brazo* ESCUCHEN¡ es que acaso no saben que brick tienen novia y esa soy yo *mirada asesina*

Brick: Blossom?

Bubbles: apártense le boomer el es mi novio y no dejare que otras chicas se le acerquen*mirada asesina*

Boomer: Bubbles, cariño?

Buttercup: que acaso no saben que este de aquí es mi chico*acercando a butch* pues si no lo sabían téngalo presente de ahora en adelante.

Butch: reinita?

Ppg * los jalan para afuera* NOS VAMOS¡

**Llegando a la casa de ellas luego de ser arrastrado por todo el camino**

Boomer: mi cielo, estas celosa?

Butch: reinita. Celosa?

Ppg: *unísono* NOOO, QUIEN ESA CELOSA.

Butch: no es bueno, que no sean sinceras

Ppg: como sea.

Brick: a qué horas irán a la casa para la cena,

Blossom: emmm, sobre eso, no podemos ir, lo siento corazón.

Boomer: ¿qué? porque no?

Bubbles: es que tenemos algo urgente que nos surgió y pues, tenemos que ir cariño.

Boomer: que es tan urgente?

Buttercup: que chismosos son. * en eso sus hermanas la miran para que sea tierna* .emm bueno es que la verdad tenemos que ir. Lo sentimos, cenaremos con ustedes la próxima vez lo prometo.

Butch: está bien, pero a cambio, podemos quedarnos con ustedes mientras se van?

Buttercup: claro mi amor no le veo problema.

**Entraron a la casa**

Bubbles: iré a hacer un pastel de manzana.

Boomer: te acompaño cariño.

Bubbles: *sonrojada* va… vale.

**Se fueron a la cocina**

Brick: queremos ver una película con ustedes, podemos?

Blossom: claro, de que quieren ver.

Butch y Buttercup: TERROR.

Brick y Blossom: vale, vale terror será.

**Blossom coloco la película. Y los chicos se sentaron en el mueble, ellas también se iban a sentar cuando de repente ellos no las dejaron sentar.**

Blossom: que nos van a dejar de pie.?

Brick: no es asi.

Buttercup: entonces?

**Los chicos pusieron sus manos en su regazo como diciendo que se sentaran en su piernas.**

Blossom: pero corazón…

Brick: no sean tímidas siéntense.

Butch: nos merecemos algo, después de todo nos rechazaron la oferta de comer, además solo será mientras se acaba la película.

**Ellas no tuvieron mas opción que sentarse, aunque estaban muy sonrrojas, y ellos… pues ellos estaban contentos.**

Bubbles: aquí tienen chicos *las miro que estaban muy sonrrojas*

Boomer: *pasándoles un pedazo de pastel a cada uno* vaya, veo que se divierten.

Brick: jejeje si mucho.

Boomer: siéntate también aquí cielo *señalando su regazo*.

Bubbles: ehhh, *sus hermanas la miran* está bien ya voy cariño.

Bucht: este pastel esta delicioso¡

Brick: si tienes razón es muy rico.

Boomer: si lo se, *le da un beso en la mejilla a bubblesn en forma de agradecimiento*

**Fueron las 4: 15 pm se acabo la pelicula,justo a tiempo porque aun tenían que arreglarse un poco y cambiarse para que no las reconocieran en la calle, pero estaban triste, no querían aceptarlo pero querían seguir ahí, en la comodidad de sus piernas.**

Blossom: bueno, ya es hora*mirando a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron y se levantaron*

Ppg: adiós nos vemos mañana.

Rrb: si adiós, *dijeron desanimados*

**Cada una le da un abrazo a su contraparte.**

Brick: extráñame preciosa, que yo te extrañare.

Blossom: si, te extrañare *le da un corto beso en los labios*

Brick: *sonrrojado* a..adios.

Boomer: *levanto a Bubbles le su cintura* cuídate, vale. Te quiero.

Bubbles: si lo hare *coje la cara de boomer y le da un corto beso*

Boomer* sonrojado* te ve..o luego.

Buttercup: nos vemos *jalo a butch dejándolo a centimentros de sus labios*

Butch: te me cuidas reinita *se dan un corto beso*

**Acto seguido los rrb se van a su casa y las chicas se alistan.**

Blossom: están listas

Bubbles y Buttercup: siiii, nos vamos.

**Salieron por la puerta trasera para que no supieran a que horas salieron. Llegaron a las estación de tren. Hay vieron a su amiga y partieron a el lugar de encuentro era una casa, muy bonita, pero era raro ¿Por qué en una casa?**

**QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	6. goukon

Jejej bueno no voy a ser mala, este capítulo va ser muy corto solo es para adelantar un poco… saludos. ADVIERTO: **puede que este y el otro capítulo tengan ecchi.**

Blossom: oye, yuzuru no es algo raro que sea en una casa la cita.

Bubbles: donde conociste a ese chico?

Yuzuru: veras fue esta mañana cuando las iba a saludar el me pregunto con una sonrisa muy amable si quería salir con el por la tardea lo que yo respondí que si. Pero dijo que tenia que traer tres chicas más porque iba salir con sus amigos

Buttercup: ESTAS LOCA MUJER COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CON ALGUIEN QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER.

Yuzuru: lo si…ento, pero era tan lindo.

**Abren la puerta.**

¿?: Bienvenidas, soy saito

Yuzuru: HOLA *sonrrojada*

Saito: sigan por favor mis amigos nos esperan.

Yuzuru: qué bonita casa¡

Saito: gracias muñeca vamos la cena va a empezar luego iremos al karaoke.

Yuzuru: *sonrrojada* vale

**Las chicas estuvieron en un silencio sepulcral por que no confiaban en ese chico. Llegaron al comedor.**

**Saito:** permítanme presentarles a mis amigos *en eso se levantan tres chicos de la mesa* el castaño con ojos azules es luka

Luka: *agarra la mano de blosson y le da un beso en ella* mucho gusto señoritas.

Saito: el peli morado de ojos verdes es reita.

Reita: *cojiendo la mano de Bubbles y le da un beso en sus dedos* mucho gusto

Saito: y el peli azul de ojos de ojos miel es Aoi.

Aoi: *cojiendo la mano de Buttercup y dándole un beso en ella*un placer.

Ppg : si un gusto (mierda por que vine) **(autora: estaban buenos para que, pero no eran sus rrb)**

**Era una cena normal, solo que esos chicos se acercaban mas de lo normal, cuando acabaron. Eran las 6:00 pm**

Blossom: yo creo que nos vamos

Bubbles: si ya es tarde

Buttercup: si, es que tenemos deberes de la universidad y todo eso

Luka: tranquilas bellezas no hay afán.

Reita: es verdad la noche es joven.

Aoi: no sean malas quédense. Vamos al karaoke.

**Ellas se aliviaron a escuchar algo que hiba a ser afuera de esa casa, y aceptaron, de pronto miraron que ellos subían las escaleras del sitio.**

Blossom: no íbamos al karaoke?

Luka: por eso.

Bubbles: pero se dirigen hacia arriba.

Reita: es que tenemos karaoke privado y esta arriba.

Buttercup: ya veo… un momento y donde esta yuzuru

Aoi: ella y saito ya están arriba no los hagamos esperar.

**Los siguieron arriba y entraron a un cuarto de karaoke mas pequeño de lo usual.**

Buttercup: MOMENTO, donde esta yuzuru nos dijeron que iba a estar aquí.

**Los tres hombres comenzaron a reir.**

Blossom: DONDE ESTA ELLA.

Bubbles: que les parece tan graciosos idiotas.

Luka: ustedes enserio como pueden ser las powerpuff girl, y caer en algo como esto.

Buttercup: eso no responde nada donde esta ella

Saito: *apareciendo* aquí esta.*la sostenía del cuello*

Bubbles: SUELTALA

Saito: O QUE?

Reita: muñequita, es mejor que no digas nada

Bubbles: cállate imbécil.

Aoi: para acortar las cosas dejaremos ir a su amiga.

Blossom: eso es cierto?

Aoi: espera, nada en esta vida es gratis.

Buttercup: me lo suponía, cuánto dinero quieren?

Aoi: tampoco todo en esta vida es dinero

Blossom: expliquen que quieren?

**Luka: las queremos a USTEDES**

Bubbles: y eso que quiere decir

Reíta: eres más ingenua de lo que pareces. Queremos que pasen una noche con nosotros.

Aoi: en realidad no pedimos mucho por la seguridad de su amiga.

**Las chicas se miran desconcertadas, de pronto saito le coloca una navaja en el cuello a yuzuru.**

Blossom: está bien, pero ire yo sola mis hermanas y yuzuru se quedan aquí.

Luka: que valiente por eso me gustas. Pero si es así no hay trato

Bubbles y Buttercup: también iremos, pero yuzuru si se queda.

Reita: que dices saito?

Saito: esta bien yo me divertiré luego, y ella se queda conmigo. Pero tranquilas no hare nada que ella no quiera.

Yuzuru: chicas lo siento *sollozando*

Bubbles: tranquila no dejaremos que nada te pase. *dijo forzando una sonrisa*

Blossom: volveremos por ti.

Luka: ven con migo presiosa

Reita: *tomando a burbuja * vamos cariño

Aoi: vamos reinita la pasaras genial.

Blossom: *con lagrimas* no lo digas.

Blubbles: no me llames asi…

Buttercup: los únicos que tienen derecho a decirnos asi son ellos.

Aoi: pues les decimos algo **ellos no vendrán.**

**Asi las jalaron y las llevaron a cada una a una habitación diferente y les amarraron las manos.**

Blossom: que idiota me amarras solo las manos? *con mirada de que ya nada le importa*

Luka: veo que la idiota eres tú. No puedo amarrarte. Porque necesito tus piernas abiertas.

Blossom: brick *dijo muy bajo con una lagrima*

Y sus hermanas estaban en una situación similar…

**Yo lo siento dejara hasta hay la historia por hoy. No me maten, mañana subiré un nuevo capitulo y tendrá algo de ecchi, espero que les guste.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo aquí amako-chan, publicare este capítulo como prometí, gracias a mis lectoras las aprecio mucho, les mando abrazos y besos los quiero enserio. ADVIERTO ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ECHII NO LEMON.** EL LEMON VENDRA DESPUES JEEJEJE. (**_se me olvido disculpen, no es algo, muy importante pero los chicos tienen 18 jejeje un poco tarde pero bueno )_

**Posdata: **para** nahisasuhias y pato262, **lean al final del capítulo hay un mensaje para ustedes dos lindas. Sin más sigamos.

**En el cuarto de Bubbles…**

Bubbles: *atada de las manos* reíta, porque? , esto no tiene que ser asi, suéltame.

Reita: pero porque te pasa muñeca, ni que fuera tu primera vez.

Bubbles:*agachando la cabeza* …

Reita: jajajaja no me digas si es tu primera vez, que afortunado soy, descuida muñequita, seré cuidadoso.*dándole un beso*

Bubbles: *saliéndole las lágrimas, pero no dejaba su seriedad* yo quería que el primero fuera, el…

Reita: escucha princesita *tomándola de la su mejilla* , yo… yo lo lamento. *con un aire de arrepentimiento*. Pero si no lo hago, me harán algo a mi. Descuida intentare no lastimarte, pero no te resistas si no me obligaras a hacerte daño.

Bubbles: *sorprendida* como que te harán daño, ustedes no planearon esto?

Reita: shhhhhh *con un dedo en su boca* si hablo más me cortaran la lengua.

Bubbles: reita, no me hagas nada…

Reita: mira, iremos despacio.

**Reita empezó a besarla despacio en sus labios, luego bajo por su cuello y lo beso con delicadeza *Bubbles seguía sin inmutarse y sin responder a lo que le hacía* luego bajo besando su clavícula y fue bajando las tiras de su blusa, hasta de llego a su sostén tocándolos por encima despacio, al parecer si quería cumplir con lo que había dicho de no hacerle daño físico, aunque por dentro ella se esté rompiendo.**

Bubbles: *con una mirada perdida* reíta no, por favor detente. *Mientras observa como su sostén bajaba*

**En el cuarto donde estaba Buttercup…**

Buttercup: suéltame maldito imbécil. *pateando la cama para que no se le acercara*

Aoi: no veo porque te resistes tanto, tranquila será el mejor sexo que hayas tenido…

Buttercup: el mejor que haya tenido? *dijo silenciándose al darse cuenta de que había delatado que era virgen*

Aoi: ah, que sorpresa, seré el primero, no seré rudo no te preocupes.*dijo acercándose* pero claro eso depende de ti, no te resistas vale, luego de hacerlo no te arrepentirás.

Buttercup: tonto, jamás serás gran cosa, aunque me acueste contigo, mi cuerpo ni mi alma jamás te aceptara. En mi pensamiento ya hay alguien más.

Aoi: ah. Es tu querido novio no es asi, y el que diría si tomo a su chica primero que el *dijo besándole el cuello*

Buttercup: que asco¡

Aoi: a si te doy asco así como será cuando siga* dijo desabrochando su camisa tocando sus pechos sobre el sostén* wow, son más grandes de lo que aparentan.

Buttercup: no toques hay, aléjate de mí.

Aoi: porque lo haría, ahora mismo quisiera estar dentro tuyo, pero como es tu primera vez tendré piedad y hare que disfrutes cada parte.

**Buttercup solo miraba asustada como la besaba desde el ombligo hasta subir a sus pechos y lamer esa parte rosada de sus pechos.**

Se escucho un pequeño.._detente_

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Blossom.**

Blossom: luka, dime la verdad, este no es plan de ustedes.

Luka: vaya, veo por qué eres la líder del grupo.

**Luka estaba encima de Blossom (aun con ropa) zafándole los botones y botando su camisa al lado, le besaba el cuello con delicadeza, Blossom temblaba un poco.**

Luka: ya veo, eres virgen,*dijo tocando sus piernas*

Blossom: estaba guardándome para el chico que me amara, *dijo con cara de poker*

Luka: porque tan seria? Tu me gustas, eso no cuenta?

Blossom: te gusto?

Luka: si por eso aceptamos hacer este trabajo *mientras dejaba un camino de saliva de su rodilla hasta su muslo* porque nos gustan.

Blossom: trabajo? Y qué manera de demostrar su amor.

Luka: lo siento, es solo porque queríamos tenerlas pero no podíamos, porque de la nada aparecieron los retrasados de sus novios… y nos preguntamos ¿por qué de la nada… luego de que nos esforzarnos por conseguirlas?

Blossom: pero yo no te recuerdo.

Luka: vez lindura. Por eso.

**De un momento a otro le quito su** **short, que impedía el paso quedando ella solo en ropa interior. Él se quitó la camisa, y la seguía besando por casi todo su cuerpo.**

Luka: necesito que te relajes esto solo dolerá poco *desbrochando su pantalón*

_**se escuchó un terrible estruendo *puerta derribándose***_

Blossom: BRICK¡

Brick:*mirando a Blossom solo en ropa interior* MALDITO * lanzándole un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo*

Blossom: brick, has venido graci…

Brick: no digas nada *contesto molesto*

luka: jejejej llegaste. Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

Brick: CALLATE, SI TE LE VUELVES A ACERCAR *acercándose a luka* NO SALDRAS VIVO

Luka: tranquilo, no lo hare *tomando su camisa para vestirse* cuidala mejor.

**Brick se acerca a Blossom que ya se había colocado el short, pero no encontraba su camisa.**

Brick: toma póntela *pasándole su chaqueta*

Blossom: *se la pone* brick me alegro que estes aquí.

Brick: SILENCIO*grito* por favor no hables *dijo más calmado, tomándola del brazo y sacando la del cuarto.

**En el cuarto** **de Buttercup…**

**Aoi:** sabes, estoy ansioso por entrar *dijo apunto de tocar sus pantis*

Buttercup: vete al infierno hijo de pu…

*la puerta se cae*

Buttercup: ¡BUTCH¡

Butch: quien te dio permiso de tocar a MI CHICA *le dio un peñetezo en el estomago*

Aoi: veo, que se tardaron *dijo levantándose* la próxima vez si llegas tarde no me detendré. *saliendo*

Butch: vístete nos vamos *serio y autoritario* pasándole su **chaqueta.**

Buttercup: butch, ya estoy lista

Butch: …

Buttercup: butch estas bien… *siente como la jala con fuerza a salir de la habitación*

**en la habitación que estaba Bubbles.**

Bubbles: noo no, no quiero, por favor…

Reita: *encima de ella, aun con calzoncillos y su camisa* no vayas a llorar, no me gusta verte asi, tomare mi responsabilidad. Lo prometo.

*ruido*

Boomer: de que tomaras responsabilidad poco hombre *acercándose con furia*

Reita: ufff, que bueno, no quería hacerle daño *dijo bajándose de ella*

Boomer: *cojiendolo de la camisa y subiéndolo*

Reita: tranquilo no lo hicimos¡

Boomer: LO SE, SI NO, NO TUBIERAMOS ESTA COMVERSACION. *dijo soltándole un golpe en su cara*

Reita: al menos sé que serás capaz de protegerla… *saliendo*

Bubbles: boomer, estoy bien.

Boomer: eso también LO SE.

Bubbles: pero boomer…

Boomer: vístete. *lanzándole la chaqueta*

Bubbles: *abraza a boomer pero el la separa*

Boomer: nos vamos

**Al salir los azules se encontraron a los rojos y lo verdes. Bubbles miro que sus hermanas miraban por una puerta entre cerrada.**

Bubbles: chicas están bien *en voz baja*

Sin respuesta…

Bubbles: chicas que ven * asomándose* _sus ojos se desorbitaron…_

_Lo que vio era increíble, era yuzuru y saito teniendo relaciones, pero ella no se negaba, es mas, era como si le gustara._

Bubbles: o sea que ella…

Blossom: nos trajo aquí sabiendo lo que iba pasar.

Buttercup: maldita…

**Los chicos al parecer solo las llevaban a rastras sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ellas…**

Blossom: gracias por traernos nosotras…*dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa*

**Pero los chicos aun las jalaban, sin dar explicaciones de nada, llegaron a la casa de ellos…**

Buttercup: porque nos llevan a su casa *no se oyó respuesta*

_Entraron…_

Blossom: debe explicar porque nos trajer…*no alcanzo a terminar*

Boomer: ESTAN LOCAS O QUE?¡ LAS QUE TIENEN QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES SON OTRAS.

**Las chicas se sorprendieron por el grito y eso que boomer es el más calmado de los tres.**

Bubbles: boomer cariño…

Boomer: NADA DE BOOMER CARIÑO, POR QUE NO NOS DIJERON A DONDE IBAN? *Bubbles sintió miedo al verlo asi*

Blossom: chicos cálmense

Brick: CALMARNOS? COMO QUIEREN QUE NOS CALMEMOS?

Butch: ¡CASI LAS VIOLAN¡, COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN CALMADAS USTEDES?

Boomer: QUE HUBIERAN HECHO SI NO LLEGAMOS?

**Escuchando esto, se miraron, y comenzaron a sollozar.**

Blossom: tienen razón, no se qué hubiéramos hecho…

Bubbles: teníamos tanto miedo…

Buttercup: pero creo que sabíamos que… ustedes iban a llegar…

**Los chicos se sintieron mal por hacerlas llorar y hacerles recordar el pasado…**

Butch: perdóname reinita *abrazándola*

Boomer: lo lamento cielito, solo que no soportamos recordar que otros hombres las tocaron

Brick: no te preocupes preciosa, no dejaremos que algo así les vuelva a pasar, me siento tan culpable.

Buttercup: y bueno y como supieron que nosotras…

Boomer: las seguimos *dijo como si nada*

Blossom: que nos siguieron? Por que?

Butch: por que estaban muy raras, y a poco creyeron que nosotros no notábamos esto. No somos tontos, sabemos que no van a ser tiernas de buenas a primeras, solo porque sí.

Brick: sin embargo queríamos ver a que tanto eran capaz de llegar.

Boomer: vaya si que son buenas actuando a que nos aman *triste*.

**Las chicas mirándolos como estaban de preocupados, al principio pensaron que era mentira. Pero tal vez… no se… les gustan.**

Bubbles: yo no mentía si me gustas exepto las partes ridículas no soy tan cursi.

Boomer: ehhhhh? Encerio te gusto

Buttercup: nos gustas, pero aun no los amamos *sonrrojada por lo que acababa de decir*

Butch: eso es una confesión reinita?

Buttercup: *sonrrojada* olvídalo *siente un rose de labios*

Butch: a mi si me gustas. Y mucho reinita.

Blossom: ahhh¡ que lindo buttercup jamas se ha puesto asi..

Buttercup: cállate hermana¡

Butch: me siento afortunado. *sonrisa picara*

Brick: no digas nada hermano también es la primera vez que te veo asi de tarado.

Bucht: porque no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada brick¡

Buttercup: es asi? Jejejeje

Brick y Blossom se ven

Brick: y tu que?

Blossom: que cosa?

Brick: no me vaciles presiosa *la acerca* no te gusto.

Blossom: no me hagas decirlo, no es obvio*dijo muy bajo que solo brick escucho*

Brick: es obvio, pero quiero que lo digas, te gusto *dándole besitos por las mejillas evitando pasar por la boca*

Blossom: me gustas *dijo bajito?

Brick: perdón. No escuche

Blossom: QUE ME GUSTAS¡

Brick: tampoco estoy sordo preciosa.

Blossom: idiota * sonrrojada- sintiendo unos labios muy suaves en ella*

**Ellos se dejaron llevar, y comenzaron a besarse con pasión, y sus hermanos miraban.**

Butch: wow brick y me dices que tengo que ser mas discreto

Boomer: brick¡ ese es mi hermano¡

Buttecup: hermana tienes que enseñarme jeje

Butch: tranquila yo te enseño *sintiendo un codazo* solo decía.

Bubbles: hermanita deberían ir a un lugar mas privado. Picarones

Brick y Blossom: *rojos como su pelo* CALLENSE

Bubbles: bueno creo que ya nos vamos * dirigiéndose a la puerta*

Boomer: a donde crees que vas *deteniéndola* creen que después de lo de hoy las vamos a dejar ir, se van a quedar aquí, al menos por hoy. Aun tengo miedo.

Bubbles:que aquí? Con ustedes?

Boomer: si, y ya dije

Bubbles: qu…e * siendo cargada como princesa*

Boomer: buenas noches * despidiéndose de todos*

Brick: que buena idea hermanito

Butch: crecen tan rápido *llorando estilo anime*

Buttercup: si le haces algo rubio…

Blossom: te asesinaremos.

Boomer: (desde arriba) no hare nada que ella no quiera

**Dejando a las chicas congeladas porque ya escucharon eso una vez, y no era buen presagio.**

Butch: vamos?

Buttercup: eh? Yo?

Butch: no el mueble, me muero de ganas de dormir con el.

Buttercup: jajajaja idiota, vamos

SE VAN…

Brick: vamos nosotros también.

Blossom: yo dormiré en el sofá.

Brick: *arqueo una ceja y acto seguido la cargo en el hombro (como un bultito de papas)*

Blossom: brick no

Brick: tranquila no hare nada que no quieras…

Blossom: POR FAVOR NO LO DIGAS ASI…

**Cuando las chicas entraron a la piesas era muy ordenado.**

**Con boomer**

Bubbles: donde duermo yo?

Boomer : en la cama

Bubbles: en la cama también

Bubbles: quee no, no quiero

Boomer: casi pasas la noche con otro hombre y me lo niegas a mi.

Bubbles: *sonrojada* esta bien tu ganas, pero me quiero duchar primero.

Boomer: vale la ducha es hay.

Bubbles: si no te molesta podrías salir mientras lo hago.

Boomer: porque el pervertido es butch no yo.

Bubbles: por favor cariño si.

Boomer: tengo que aprender a ganar con esa mirada tuya, me llamas cuando estes lista. *sale*

**Con los rojos.**

Blossom: entonces tengo que dormir con tigo?

Brick: bueno si. *acostándose* no le veo problema eres mi novia

Blossom: pero eso no significa que vayamos a hacer algo.

Brick: y quien hablo de hacer algo , eres una pequeña pervertida*sonrisa picara*

Blossom: eres un idiota

Brick: bueno, bueno. Solo dormiremos, a menos que quieras pasar en vela esta noche.

Blossom: *sonrrojada* o..oye.

Brick: lo tomo como un si.

Blossom: me ire a duchar

Brick: necesitas alguien que te enjabone la espalda?

Blossom: pervertido¡

Brick: quien dijo que tenia que ser yo? Vez eres toda una pervertida. *dijo saliendo* me llamas si necesitas algo.

**Con los verdes.**

Butch: oye reinita, y te vas a bañar.

Buttercup: que acaso huelo mal?

Butch: no seas tonta, siempre has olido a jazmín me encanta ese aroma.

Buttercup: y entonces?

Butch: lo que pasa es que ahora hueles al perfume de otro hombre. Y eso no me gusta para nada.

Buttercup: tienes razón, me ire a duchar.

Butch: te espero aquí. O prefieres que me bañe contigo.*esperando un cachetada, pero nada*

Buttercup: vale, ven a bañarte con migo

Butch: queeeeeeeee. Como, quién eres? y que le hiciste a mi chica?

Buttercup: soy yo tonto.

Buttercup: ven y desátame el nudo de la blusa.

Butch: *se acerca muy nervioso y le desato el nudo*

Buttercup: *deja caer un poco la blusa*

Butch: buttercup estas segura

Buttercup: si mi amor.

Butch: *al escuchar el "mi amor" se dio de cuenta que estaba actuando*. Jejeje no volveré a caer,te espero afuera

Buttercup: me descubriste, eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces. Dijo sacando un picapica para bañera (o sea, polvos que causan irritación)

Butch: escoji bien a la mujer que quiero, me llamas si algo.

**Los chicos salieron de los cuartos encontrándose los tres. Se fueron al balcón y se sentaron a esperar a sus chicas.**

Butch: vale, buena idea hermanito *sacando unos cigarrillos y repartiéndolos a sus dos hermanos*

Brick: hace mucho no fumo, pero siento que son muchas impresiones por hoy,

Boomer: si, es mejor relajarnos antes de subir y hacer algo que ellas no quieran y lastimarlas.

**Terminaron sus cigarrillos y se sintieron mejor, comieron mentas para no oler a humo, boomer trajo unas galletas y sirvió te, para ellas, y les dio a sus hermanos.**

Brick: gracias. *tomando un sorbo*

Butch: la chicas si que se demoran *también tomando un sorbo*

Boomer: que esperabas, las chicas toman su tiempo, *probando el te*

**Se escuchó unas voces femeninas en unísono: ya estamos listas**

Butch: pues bajen

*bajando las escaleras*

**Al verlas los chicos escupieron el te y quedaron boquiabiertos.**

**Ellas llevaban unos buzos de ellos del respectivo color, que aunque fueran grandes, apenas cubría lo que debía cubrir.**

Blossom: lo siento es que como nos trajeron con tanta prisa que no trajimos pijama. *sonrrojada*

Bubbles: cuando ya nos habíamos duchado, nos dimos de cuenta, asi que cogimos esto, espero que no se molesten.*con un brillo en los ojos*

Buttercup: pero tengan en cuenta que es su culpa *roja*

**Lo único que pensaban los chicos era. Joder¡ Dios mio ayúdame, que no se me pare, que no se me pare.**

Buttercup: no se queden callados, digan algo.

**Lo único que pudieron decir fue "me voy a bañar" *salen corriendo a bañarse con agua bien fría y se le baje la calentura***

Blossom: parece que no les gusto *dijo triste*

Bubbles: vámonos a cambiar.

Buttercup: si vamos.

**En el cuarto Buttercup…**

Ella se quitaba la camisa de butch quedando solo el en ropa interior, se hiba a poner su blusa, y de repente sale butch del baño solo con un pantalón de pijama gris, su pelo suelto y un poco mojado. Buttercup solo reacciono tapando se con sus manos

Buttercup: no mires pervertido.

Butch solo miro impresionado

Butch: que hermosa eres *hablo inconsiente*

Buttercup: no seas mirón voltea¡

Butch: dejar de mirarte ahora, sería un castigo.

Buttercup: de que hablas? Despierta¡

Butch: *acercándose* no te tapes reinita *sujetando sus manos para dejarlas a un lado*

Cuando ella dejo ver su cuerpo semi desnudo, estaba sonrojada un 1000%, butch observo cada parte de su cuerpo perfecto y detecto un pequeño detalle, un pequeños moretón en su clavícula casi llegando a sus pechos.

Butch: que es esto? *pregunto serio*

Buttercup: que es que (al parecer, no se dio de cuenta que tenía un chupón)

Butch: *un poco enojado* ese idiota a querido marcarte como de su propiedad, sobre lo que por derecho me pertenece, pero descuida, quitare su marca y dejare la mía. *empujando la a la cama*

Buttercup: *voz timida* que haces?

Butch*subiendo en ella* solo dejo en claro que tu eres mia.

Luego de estas palabras la beso, suave y a la vez rudo, justo como sabe que le gustan a ella, solo jugaba con su lengua, separándose para besarle el cuello, buttercup aveces intentaba articular una palabra, pero su vergüenza no la dejaba, butch seguía bajando., hasta que encontró algo que le impidió, seguir, era su sostén verde claro, butch solo paso su mano sobre la copa del sostén, y con un dedo acaricio en toda la mitad la cual era la parte mas delicada,

Butch: ese tonto ¿te toco aquí? *con voz sensual*

Buttercup solo asintió sonrrojada

Butch quito en el momento el molesto sonsten, acaricio con mucho cuidado, vio que los pechos de su amada novia cabian perfectamente en su mano, luego de eso acerco su boca al chupetón lo lamio y marco otro, luego de hacer eso,bajo a su pecho y sentía unas ganas irresistibles de probar a que sabían.

Butch: puedo? *Dijo pellizcando su pezón*

Ella solo gimió como contestación, él se acercó y los lamio, chupándolos en ocasiones, ella soltaba griticos ahogados, los cuales excitaban a butch, haciendo que pusiera más empeño, fue bajando y se topó con su ombligo, el cual también disfruto. Poco después se encontró con sus pantis. Con uno de sus dedos toco por encima de la tela su sexo,

Butch: y aquí el te toco?

Buttercup: *negó con su cabeza temblando*

Butch: ya veo. *dijo levantándose* lo siento mi reinita, hoy no te lastimare, espere a que estés preparada *con una sonrisa tierna* ponte mi camisa de nuevo, te vez muy sexy, yo vendré luego a quedarme contigo…

Se fue al balcón un momento, y prendió otro cigarrillo (mierda¡ estoy muy excitado, no puedo dormir asi…)

**En el cuarto con Bubbles:**

Bobbles: boomer, es que acaso me veo mal con tu camisa *dijo abriendo la puerta del baño*

-Boomer ya iba saliendo, aunque solo tenía la toalla de baño,-

Boomer: cariño que haces aquí? *dijo exaltado

Bobbles: yo… yo. Pu…es *dijo ahogada*

Boomer: ya salgo esperame

Bubbles asintió *al voltear, como el suelo tenia un poco de agua se resbalo, boomer para que no golpeara lo intento coger, pero cayeron los dos.

Bubbles : (que raro no siento dolor, es mas es comodo y suavecito)

Al levatar la cara se llevo una sorpresa boomer estaba abajo amortiguando el golpe apenas despabilando y abriendo los ojos.

Boomer: esta bien Bubbles. Mirando la esena *tenia una mano en uno de los pechos de Bubbles* YO Y..O LO SIENTO MUCHO*quita la mano*

Bubbles: no. No te preocupes *ella aun arriba de el*

Boomer: que bueno que no te moletes, de verdad lo hice sin querer*bommer comienza a sentir algo muy suave arriba de su "amigo" se dio de cuenta de que la toalla había caído a un lado. Vio a Bubbles aun inocente de lo que pasaba.

Bubbles: cariño te pasa algo te pusiste muy rojo.

Boomer: cielito dime ¿tienes algo aparte de mi camisa? Algo como unos short. *sintiendo aun calientito allí*

Bubbles: n..no, no tenia nada mas, solo tu camisa y ropa interior.

Boomer se puso nervioso al saber que solo una pequeña tela los separaba de estar adentro de su novia

Mientras que Bubbles sentía que algo se ponía duro y vio a boomer rojo y aun se preguntaba que pasa y volteo al ver la toalla y se puso muy roja, se levanto un segundo al ver el miembro de boober y de la impresión volvió a sentarse con un poco de fuerza,

Boomer: cielito, por favor si no quieres que haga algo párate que me vestiré,

Bubbles: *sonrrojada* pero… hay algo que me preocupa

Boomer intentándose contener de sentir la suavidad de su novia

Boomer: di…dime que te preocupa

Bubbles: *se acerco a su oreja y le susurro* me preocupa que sea tan grande yo aun soy virgen.

Boomer:* se sentía mas comodo, por oir la nobleza de su novia,* tranquila cielito cuando sea el momento sere cuidadoso.

Bubbles comenzó a moverse suave hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cojiendo una de las manos de boomer para que la pusiera en su pecho sobre el buzo.

Boomer: *gimiendo un poco* que haces cariño.

Bubbles: no te preocupes no soy tan inocente se lo que hay que hacer,y yo te puse duro, y no es justo dejarte asi.

Boomer: esta bien esto?

Bubbles: si, además, el me toco aquí señalando sus pechos.

Boomer: * reacciono* te toco aquí? *con sus dos manos tocándolos sobre el buzo. *algo enojado*

Bubbles: si pero el lo hizo directamente.

Boomer: sin pensarlo levanto la camisa y miro su sostén blanco con encaje—eres hermosa—

Boomer lamia su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Bubbles gimiera, no soporto el hecho y le quito el sostén y las toco.

Boomer: son muy suaves *dijo besando su pecho*

Boomer se siente bien, de oía de una rubia, lo cual excito al oji azul,…

Bubbles: boomer. El también toco hay.

Boomer: bajos sus manos hasta sentir una tela un poco humeda.

Boobles: aquí?

Bubbles: si, ahí.

Boomer separo un poco la tela y sintió su sexo directamente

Bubbles: boomer te quiero *temblando un poco*

Boomer vio lo que estaba haciendo, la vio a ella tan débil. Y la levanto como princesa y la dejo en la cama.

Boomer: mi cielo, no puedo, aun no *besándola*

Bubbles: *sonriendo* sip soy feliz contigo

Se vistió.Boomer se fue miro a su hermano butch en el balcon,

Butch: ah veo que también estas aquí porque no te contuviste

Boomer: si, no lo aguanto

Butch: toma *pasándole un cigarrillo* supuse que esto pasaría, nos calmara un poco.

**En el cuarto con Blossom.**

Brick estaba ya dormido.

Blossom: ammm *suspiro algo decepcionada* brick, tonto al menos querias que me abrazaras* se subio encima de el*

Puedo sentir que su pecho es firme y ancho, y además muy comodo. Voy a dormir aquí

¿pero que? Que es esto… son las manos de brick… y me están tocando las piernas?

Blossom: pervertido*sonrrojada*

Brick: hablo la que puso encima de mi *picaro* además vi cuando el te tenia de aquí. Y ni yo lo he hecho me saca de quicio.

Blossom: se paro y se sentó en un costado le cama *abriendo las piernas levemente* si el me toco aquí, y quiero que me desinfectes brick.

Brick: *trago saliva nervioso ni en sus sueños la abría imaginado asi* estas segura?

Blossom: si por favor no puedo soportar que ese idiota me tocara.

Brick: *arrodillándose quedando en frente de sus piernas*

Brick lambiendo sus labios hambriento, beso a Blossom, le toco sus pechos, arrebatando su sostén, succionando con delicadeza, luego cogió una pierna y haciendo un camino de saliva hasta al lado de sus pantis, sin pasar a la zona prohibida, he hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Blossom, soltaba pequeños gemidos

Brick: puedo? *tocando sus pantis*

Blossom no podía ni contestar el placer la había embriagado.

Brick*movio sus pantis a un lado y se volvió arrodillar* se acerco y toco su flor , acto segido paso su lengua allí dejando que Blossom pegara un grito de placer mas fuerte, brick pronto se separo, y la miro delicaday frágil

Brick: presiosa eres muy deliciosa *lamiéndose un dedo* pero yo esperare para probarte toda. *se acerca y la besa* vuelvo luego

Salio viendo a sus hermanos en el balcon viendo las estrellas con un cigarro.

Butch: te estabas tardando. *dándole un cigarrillo*

Boomer: es una noche de perros *soplando al aire humo*

Brick : tienes razón *prendiendo el cigarrillo*

Por fin acabe tenia planeado subirlo mas temprano pero estoy enferma, y me desconcentraba mucho jejeje lo siento.

Nahisasuhias: gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, fuiste la primera que me apoyo y si es mi primer fic por lo que necesitaba alientos y me los diste, te mando besos y abrazos, y que tengas suerte en todo. Gracias por leer. Mi querida lectora

Pato262: jejeje me dio mucho animo tu largo comentario y mucha risa también, una aclaración yo había actualizado ayer lo que pasa es que como el sitio esta en ingles decía (9h ago) lo que significaen español que eran hace 9 horas, pero no te preocupes vida, porque yo también me confundia, por cierto tu propuesta de matrimonio la acepto (pero soy demsiado joven) jejeje intentare seguir tus consejos, gracias por leer.

_Que amorosa estaba, definitivamente es por la fiebre jejeje ok no actualizare apenas pueda y me recupere._


	8. el desayuno

Hola aquí amako-chan de nuevo aun no me recupero de todo, pero estoy mejor, y no quería dejarlas esperando a ustedes que las quiero tanto, bueno sigamos.

Era ya de mañana, el sol entraba por las ventanas, las chicas despertaron y vieron que sus chicos estaban a su lado dormidos como unos niños pequeños, se veian adorables, después de todos estaban trasnochados, por culpa de ellas, se levantaron cerraron las cortinas para que no les entrara el sol, los arroparon le dieron un beso en la mejilla_._ y salieron,(por cierto, ellas aun siguen con el camisón). de los cuartos encontrándose ellas.

Blossom: buenos días chicas

Buttercup y Bubbles: buenos días.

Bubbles: dormí genial, y ustedes?

Buttercup: dormiste? Jummm yo creo que pasaste la noche en vela con boomer, pequeña picara.

Bubbles: *sonrrojada* de que hablas, no paso nada *acercándose a buttecup* oye que es eso? Señalando el chupón de su hermana.

Buttercup: *tapándoselo* no es nada.

Blossom: vaya veo que butch te marco. Jejejeje que traviesos.

Buttercup: bueno bueno, y tu señorita, dinos que hisiste?

Blossom: *roja*, na..nada, vamos a preparar el desayuno,es lo menos que podemos hacer. *bajando las escaleras*

Buttercup: no evadas la pregunta dinos.

Blossom: no pasó nada.

Bubbles: Buttercup, no la molestes, es cierto vamos a preparar el desayuno,como agradecimiento.

Buttercup: bueno,vale vamos.

Bajaron y prepararon un delicioso desayuno y sirvieron en una mesa.

Bubbles: bueno lavemos lo que utilizamos, para que todo este bonito, para cuando bajen.

Buttercup: tienes razón, vamos yo enjabono ustedes lavan y guardan.

Fueron estaban haciendo justo como dijeron Buttercup enjabonaba y Bubbles y Blossom enjuagaban.

Blossom: hacemos una pequeña broma Bubbles, a Buttercup por molestarnos tanto. (susurrando)

Bubbles: que tienes en mente, *sonriendo*

Blossom: no es algo muy grande simplemente le echarremos agua encima justan, hasta empaparla.

Bubbles: me parece bien, (sonrrieron ellas malvadamente)

POV NORMAL

Asi fue, Bubbles y Buttercup llanaron, platos con agua y al acercarse la victima se las echaron encima dejándola empapada, Bubbles y Blossom vieron a Buttercup, con la cabeza agachada.

Blossom: parece que nos pasamos.

Buttercup: quieren guerra, guerra van a tener *sonriendo malvadamente*

Buttercup. Observo un platón aun lleno de agua y se los arrojo encima a las dos. Cogió el jabón de loza líquido y se los vertió todo haciendo las caer.

Butterup: chicas¡ están bien. *tendiendo la mano para pararlas*

Blossom y Bubbles: esto aun no acaba *jalándola*

Siguieron asi el juego hasta que todas estaban en el suelo Buttercup encima de Bubbles, haciéndole cosquillas, y Blossom al lado de Buttercup tocándole los pechos. Todas reían, hasta que…

Brick: pero miren que tenemos aquí…

Boomer: un trio de chicas traviesas.

Butch: pero que buena vista.

Las chicas se miraron y con lo empapadas que estaban se les veía la ropa interior. Se sonrrojaron.

Buttercup: no miren pervertidos.

Brick: pervertidos nosotros? Ustedes son las que están en la mitad de la cocina, sin ningún cuidado.

Butch: y no es que nos quejemos, jejeje

Bubbles: su desayuno está servido en la mesa.

Boomer: si, gracias *sentándose a comer* no vienen.

Blossom: comeremos luego

Boomer: pero seria mas divertido comer todos juntos-

Blossom: si pero tenemos que cambiarnos.

Entre los hermanos se miraron y se quitaron las camisas que tenían,las chicas se sonrrojaron al verlos.

Blossom: que ha…hacen?

Brick: no es obvio?. *Pasándole la camisa* cámbiense rápido

Bubbles: pe…ro estamos en la cocina.

Buttercup: es cierto, iremos arriba.

Butch: esto es ridículo, no creo que haya algo que no hayamos visto ya.

Boomer: bueno, chicos tengamos consideración, ellas aun no están preparadas.

Blossom: gracias boomer, almenos alguno de los tres tiene cordura. No van a dejar ir arriba.

Boomer: de que hablan, solo miraremos a otro lado mientras se cambian, no nos moveremos de aquí. Ni ustedes tampoco.

Brick: es cierto.

Las chicas estaban con cara de trágame tierra. Los chicos giraron a ver a otro lado.

Blossom: no lo haremos

Butch: 5…4…3

Brick: giraremos, cuando acabe la cuenta

Las chicas se dieron prisa, a cambiarse y justo a tiempo ellos voltearon.

Brick: ven, no era difícil ahora vengan.

El desayuno estuvo divertido, todos se gastaban bromas, y terminaron, los azules se fueron a lavar los platos, mientras el resto limpiaban el desorden que habían dejado las chicas, los azules terminaron primero. Boomer jalo a Bubbles hasta el cuarto.

Butch: los preservativos están en mi mesa de noche boomer *grito mientras seguían limpiando*

Boomer: lo tendré presente *dijo riéndose, mientras subían las escaleras*

Brick: vaya era más divertido cuando dejaba que lo intimidáramos.

Buttercup: es verdad recuerdo que era una nena *riendose*

Butch: bueno eso acabo, desde que decidió conseguir a su hermana, se le veía muy centrado en eso, aun asi sigue siendo el más ingenuo de los tres.

Blossom: te escuchaste como mi mamá.

Brick: jejejeje es cierto.

Butch: no me jodan¡

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo que provenía de arriba.

Blossom: que fue ese ruido.

Brick: tal vez se cayó algo.

Butch: o tal vez están "ocupados" , *dijo con una risa picara*

Buttercup: que te pasa tonto, es obvio que esa no es la razón.

Blossom: pero iremos a comprobar.

Buttercup: no me digas que enserio crees que…

Blossom: solo tengo curiosidad, tu no?

Buttercup: bueno si.

Subieron con mucho sigilo y acercaron su oído a la puerta y no escuchaban nada.

Buttercup: ven sabia que no era nada

Blossom: si es verdad bajemos

Brick: esto es una estupides hablamos de boomer el es demasiado inocente.

Butch: asssh, por un momento me ilusione

iban a bajar cuando escucharon… n..no boomer es mas arriba, si ha..y, se cuidadoso, por favor.

Todos al escuchar esto volvieron a pegar su oído a la puerta. Y el ruido adentro siguió pero era la voz de boomer..

Tranquila, sere amable, se que esto duele, si te lastimo mucho dime si.

Buttercup: ese rubio me las pagara.

Blossom: no que muy inocente tu hermano.

Brick: bueno, pero, me rindo no se que decir estoy tan asombrado como ustedes.

Butch: wow, que rápido es mi hermano estoy orgulloso.

Y se seguía escuchando… boomer, me du..ele; tranquila lo hare mas despacio.

Ninguno aguanto mas y abrieron la puerta grintando.

Blossom: la inocencia de mi hermana, noooo

Buttercup: aléjate de ella, que te parto la cara

Brick: boomer, como puedes ser tan indecente

Butch: al menos utilizaste preservativos.

Cuando dejaron de gritan miraron a Bubbles encima de la cama con un raspon en la rodilla, y a boomer arrodillado con un algodón en la mano

Blossom: y que pasa aquí? *dudosa*

Boomer: bueno eso les pregunto, no estaban abajo limpiando?

Buttercup: pero, pero..ustedes dos no estaban…

Bubbles: haciendo que?

Brick: no, es que pensamos mal

Boomer: ahh ya veo, asi que pensaban que yo y mi novia hacíamos cosas indecentes, jajajaja bueno, no estábamos haciendo nada, aunque si asi fuera no creo que tengan derecho a interrumpir jajajaja , o no?

Blossom: pero es nuestra hermanita.

Boomer: yo no haría nada para lastimarla, asi que despreocúpense.

Butch: ashh hermanito, pensé que serias más rápido

Buttercup: cállate tonto

Bubbles: bueno, les explicare que paso, verán yo y boomer entramos, el me dijo que me hiba a decir algo, y cuando de un momento a otro apareció una araña y me asuste tanto que me cai, me raspe un poco, boomer se preocupó por que me salía sangre, y al desinfectarlo me ardió un poco.

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Butch: que era lo que le tenia que decir.

Boomer: que chismoso eres, pero de todas maneras les hiba a decir luego, era una sorpresa, verán me gane unas 6 entradas para el parque de diversiones, y las cambie.

Blossom: por que las cambiaste?

Boomer: por que no solo pensé en mi, pensé en ustedes. Cambie dos, entradas para el estudio donde hacen galactic man el comic favorito de brick y tu (dándoles las entradas)

Brick: oh, gracias hermanito, te debo una.

Blossom: waaaaaaaaa galactic man, gracias gracias.

Boomer: no es nada, y también dos entradas para la lucha libre (dándoselas a los verdes)

Buttercup: waaaaaaao, de verdad gracias boomer quería ir hay

Butch: boomer, eres genial

Bubbles: bueno nosotros si iremos al parque de diversiones, este sábado.

Blossom: bueno chicos nosotras vamos a casa después de todo faltamos a clase, tenemos que adelantarnos he irnos a cambiar.

Buttercup y Bubbles: adiós¡

Chicos: si cuídense.

Las chicas salieron de la casa cuando vieron una silueta en la puerta de la casa de ellas, la cual apenas salieron, corrió hacia a donde estaban

¿?: MIS CHICAS.¡ me preocupe por que no abrían la puerta de su casa

Ppg: PROFESOR YA VOLVIO¡*abrazandolo*

Profesor: mis chiquitas las extrañe mucho *con mirada tierna* pero primero explíquenme un par de cosas, la primera es porque no están en la universidad? Y la segunda es porque salen de otra casa que no es la suya?, es una amiga de ustedes?

Blossom: profesor vera no es una amiga.

Profesor: a no entonces?

En eso salen los chicos.

Blossom: (joder, porque tenían que salir ahora) , es la casa de ellos.

Profesor: y ellos son los rrb?

En eso sale como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia donde ellos

Profesor: que les hicieron a mis niñas porque salen de su casa?

Brick: profesor utonio tanto tiempo. Como le va?

Profesor: no me cambien de tema.

Butch: a que se refiere?

Buttercup: escuchenos¡ ellos no son malos ahora

Blossom: además son nuestros novios.

El profesor tenia una cara palida

Bubbles: profesor que le pasa? Se siente bien?

El profesor se desmaya los chicos alcanzaron a detenerlo, y lo llevaron a la casa de las chicas.

Profesor: *despertando mira a las chicas* chicas que bueno. Tuve un mal sueño, soñé que ustedes tenían novios, y eran los rrb

Blossom: profesor no fue un sueño, tenemos novios y son los rrb

Profesor: queeeeee¡ ustedes están locas.

En eso aparecen los chicos.

Boomer: profesor, por favor, se que es difícil de creer de que tengamos buenas intenciones pero asi lo es, créanos.

Brick: si eso es cierto seriamos incapaces de hacerles daño.

Butch: las amamos y por eso las respetamos, acéptenos por favor.

Profesor: bueno, este dia llegaría tarde o temprano, si los acepto

Chicos: GENIAL

Profesor: *mirada furiosa* pero si las hacen llorar los castro. Entendido?

Los chicos solo asintieron con miedo.

Profesor: bueno aclarado esto. Por que salían de la casa de ellos tan temprano?

Blossom: vera es otra larga historia.

Mientras los chicos temían por sus partes nobles…

Bueno hasta aquí es el capitulo les deseo mucha suerte, muchas gracias a mis queridas y linda lectoras por dejar sus opiniones me dan ganas de seguir.

Pato262: encerio tienes 14 linda? Wow yo tengo 15 jejejeje, y sobre la boda me gustaría que fuera en japon. Y tampoco me pienso casar a los 30, por hay a los 25,o 24 jejejeje ok seguir esta parodia es divertido.

Nahisasuhias : jejeje gracias por tus alientos, si comi bien y descanse pero la parte de traviesa lo siento pero no está en mi diccionario quedarme quieta moriría si lo hisiera, jejeje arigato tomodashi. Que sean tus días felices.


	9. confucion

a

Hola de nuevo. Por favor lean, espero que les guste mucho, gracias por sus reviews, de verdad son especiales para mí.

El profesor utonio a su llegada las chicas se pusieron muy felices, y aun mas cuando acepto su relación con los chicos. Luego de eso los chicos salieron a hacer la compra mientras la chicas se adelantaban de sus deberes.

Blossom: uuuuf¡ terminamos. ¡Por fin¡

Blossom: por que hicieron tanto hoy?

Buttercup: porque es la ley de la vida, vas al colegio y no pasa nada, pero faltas un dia dejan 17 tareas, vieron 21 temas nuevos, hay 40 exposiciones, repartieron grupos de trabajo y regalan comida en la cafetería.

Blossom: bueno vamos a dormir mañana vienen los chicos a recogernos.

Bubbles: es verdad, se me había olvidado

Buttercup: ashh joder¡ si antes cada vez que podían venían a jodernos, ahora con ese susto que se pegaron no nos dejaran en paz.

Bubbles: pero creo que te gusta no butter. Como ya te gusta butch.

Buttercup: yayaya, muy bien ahora me van a molestar, ustedes también se lo dijeron a ellas.

Bubbles: pues es verdad a mi si me gusta boomer.

Blossom: y a mi brick. Pero me molesta que hayamos perdido la jodida apuesta tan rápido.

Buttercup: yo estaba pensando, y si no nos gustan?

Bubbles: de que hablas? Yo creo que ya nuestro corazón como nuestro cerebro lo dejaron en claro, no podemos dejar de pensar en ellos, asi no lo acepten.

Blossom: Bubbles tiene razón.

Buttercup: pero yo no lo acepto y si solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento acuérdense que ningún otro chico se había acercado tanto a nosotras, por lo que podemos estar confundidas, tal vez si otro chico se nos acerca asi también nos gustara.

Blossom: odio admitirlo pero puedes tener razón. Aunque yo estoy bien con brick, pero y si cualquier otro también me llega a gustar. Assh joder¡

Bubbles: vez lo que haces ahora dudamos de nuestros sentimientos.

Buttercup: pero es verdad jamas lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

Bubbles: que quiere decir eso?

Buttercup: pues deberíamos… no se….tal vez salir por un dia con alguien mas.

Bubbles: que? No, yo no quiero.

Blossom: podría servir eso. A mi siempre me ha gustado comprobar las cosas.

Buttercup: bueno entonceslo haremos

Bubbles: yo dije que no quiero.

Buttercup:tal vez solo tienes miedo que yo tenga razón.

Bubbles: no es asi. No me gustara nadie mas

Buttercup: pues si estas tan segura. Inténtalo.

Bubbles: como sea.

Blossom: pero será el viernes la cita. Ya que ese dia los chicos estarán en clase. Y pues nosotras no tendremos que distraerlos, y como la cita que tenemos es el sábado, podemos decirle que nos gustan, o en su defecto y tiene razón Buttercup, que no nos gustan. Y aclarar todo.

Bubbles: sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

Buttercup: *sonrrojada* pues a mi me gusta butch, pero quiero estar segura, por que nunca me he sentido así.

Blossom: bueno a dormir, mañana es jueves, asi que hay que apurarnos por con quien vamos a ir a la dichosa cita.

Buttercup: eso es lo menos difícil, literalmente nos llueven pretendientes.

Bubbles: pero no vamos a salir con cualquiera al menos alguien que

Conozcamos.

Blossom: bueno entonces ya se quienes.

Bubbles: quienes?

Blossom: bueno, también es muy fácil, los únicos chicos que nos han llamado la atención antes de que los rrb llegaran. A mi fue dexter.

Buttercup: bueno, pues fue mitch. Creo

Bubbles: y a mí fue taka-chan

Blossom: bien resuelto, como nosotras les gustamos a ellos será pan comido que nos inviten a salir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Profesor: chicas despierten, los chicos llegaron y ustedes ni siquiera han bajado.

rrb: buenos días profesor.

Profesor. Veo que madrugan mucho. Me parece bien. CHICAS APURENSE *gritando de nuevo*

Butch: otra vez nos tocara levantarlas.

Profesor: OTRA VEZ *aura maligna*

Brick: cierra el pico butch. Vera profesor es que una vez se quedaron dormidas y no despertaban y nos preocupamos y entramos a ver que pasaba y de paso las despertamos, eso fue todo lo juro.

Esta bien dijo el profesor.

**En ese momento bajaron tres chicas bostezando.**

Ppg: buenos días *adormiladas*

Profesor: buenos días mis princesas *sonriendo* al menos ya se vistieron, pasen a desayunar.

Boomer: buenos días cariño, dormiste bien.

Brick: vaya presiosa, sigues dormida, buenos días

Butch: reinita, casi que no despiertan.

**Las chicas los vieron tan felices, se sentían culpables por lo que iban a hacer, pero querían comprobarlo, pues ellas eran unas tontas en el amor. **

**Después del desayuno…**

Blossom: vamos¡ no queremos llegar tarde

Brick: lo dicen ustedes, son la que despertaron tarde.

Buttercup: como sea vamos¡

**Se van corriendo.**

Llegan juntos cada pareja, y cada uno se fue a clase. Al entrar las chicas todos la quedan viendo, y empieza un cuchicheo.

Bubbles: que nos verán?

Buttercup: no lo se, y no me importa

*al llegar el profesor de matemáticas al aula* bien chicos siéntense, pero antes, debo preguntar a las estudiantes que faltaron ayer, la razón.

Blossom: (no podemos decirle que nos quedamos dormidas por dormir con nuestros novios) pues nosotras… ayer… vera, llego nuestro padre de su viaje y queríamos recibirlo como se debe, se que no es justificación valida, y pueden ponernos falla, pero nosotras no lo veíamos hace años y pues queríamos pasar el dia con el.

**Sus hermanas la miraban con cara de: eso es hermana, buena excusa. Hasta que alguien mas hablo atrás.**

-y por que tampoco vinieron sus novios, no será mentira, y estaban ocupadas con ellos—

Buttercup: cierren el hocico, aun si asi fuera a ustedes que les importa. Pero no fue asi.

Bubbles: es verdad, vimos a nuestro padre, pero lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer es muy nuestro problema.

**Hubo silencio…**

Profesor de matematicas: esta bien chicas por ser la primera vez lo dejaremos pasar. Sigamos.

En la hora del recreo, fueron a la biblioteca para adelantarse del todo de la clase, escogieron unos libros y se fueron a sentar, curiosamente (autora: y por qué yo quise XD) allí estaban otros tres chicos uno era dexter, leyendo un libro, otro era taka, escribiendo en un cuaderno, y el otro era mitch, durmiendo. Los cuales apenas miraron a las chicas despabilaron y las voltearon a ver dándole una sonrisa.

Taka: chicas siéntensen aquí.

Ellas solo se dirijieron a ellos

Bubbles: hace tiempo que no hablábamos taka-chan.

Taka: si después de ese dia *se refiere al dia del beso* y quiero hablar de eso.

Bubbles: bueno yo también.

Taka: es perfecto salgamos. Hay una película que se estrena mañana pero podemos verla el sábado.

Mitch: *interrumpiendo* hablas de esa película, es genial también la quiero ir a ver .

Buttercup: yo también quiero ir.

Mitch: entonces vamos.

Dexter: yo también, hace mucho no salgo, y seria bueno ir todos. No blosson,? Tu también vas verdad?

Blossom: si yo voy. Pero podemos ir mañana es que tenemos algo que hacer el sábado

Dexter: pero es dia de estudio.

Blossom: pues si, pero vamos nosotros no hacemos esto seguido seguro no importa.

Mitch: tienes razón al diablo la universidad.

Buttercup: solo será un dia niño tonto.

Mitch: bueno, bueno.

Taka: genial entonces mañana será. las recojemos a las 9:00 am.

Bubbles: NO, NOS RECOJAN *exaltada* (recordando que los chicos viven a lado, aun si no estaban era peligroso)

Taka:*al ver la reacción* que? por que?

Blossom: los vemos en la estación de tren. Es que verán…

Buttercup: solo eso los vemos hay a las 9.

Ellos asintieron con confucion.

Ellas se fueron a la terraza, donde ellos se encontraban.

Butch: vaya, se demoraron mucho y nosotros empezamos a comer.

Brick: bien coman, hisimos su almuerzo, sabemos que no se despertaran ha hacer bento y es muy tarde como para comprarlo.

Boomer:** hisimos** me suena a batallón, yo me levante y lo hise, mientras ustedes estaban en el quinto sueño.

Butch: no seas egoísta boomer.

**Terminando clases.**

Blossom: vaya hoy no entendí mucho, no debi faltar ayer

Brick: pero valio la pena presiosa

Blossom: si un poco.

Butch: deberíamos dormir juntos mas segido, se siente bien, es muy calido y comodo.

Buttercup: sueña que volveremos

Bubbles: no creo que volvamos y menos con nuestro padre en la casa

Boomer: tienen razón, pero cuando se vayan quisiera dormir contigo, me cumplirías ese deseo?

Bubbles: *sonrrojada* tal vez… luego.

**Llegaron a la casa ellas, y se despidieron.**

**A la mañana siguiente .**

**Profesor: **niñas despierten antes de que llegen sus novios

Blossom: profesor hoy no iremos a la universidad, hoy saldremos con unos chicos.

Profesor: que no me digass que faltaran a clase solo por salir con sus novios

Buttercup: no saldremos con ello, iremos con alguien mas.

Profesor: ya se pelearon?

Bubbles: no nada de eso, solo que *le conto toooodo* y pues por eso iremos con otros chicos para saber, si nosotros si los queremos. Aunque yo creo que a mi el que me gusta es boomer.

Profesor: las entiendo es la primera vez que alguien les gusta así, bien , pues suerte.

Blossom: pero nos haría un favor. Diría que estamos enfermas, es que si no nos dejaran.

Profesor: esta bien, les ayudare en eso.

Ppg: gracias¡

**Mas tarde tocaron la puerta… el profesor abrió.**

Profesor: oh¡ chicos llegan temprano otra vez.

Butch: si., como ellas siempre tardan es mejor venir temprano

Profesor: pues esta vez lo siento. Ellas no asistirán hoy, están un poco enfermas.

Boomer: están bien *preocupado*

Profesor: no se preocupen están bien.

Brick: podemos verlas

Profesor: *nervioso* emmm. No.. es que.. ellas están en esos días de las mujeres *dijo sin nada mas que decir*

Rrb: ahh? *confundidos*

Profesor: están en su dia 28.

Brick y boomer: ahhhhhh *entendiendo*

Butch: que?

Boomer se acerco asu oído y le explico…

Butch: ahhhh? *al fin entendiendo*

Profesor: solo están un poco adoloridas, pero no iran. Ya saben como se ponen las mujeres en esos días.

Brick: si entendemos, venimos por la tarde. *preocupado*

Boomer: yo quería verla *decepcionado*

Butch: espero se mejoren.

**El profesor los miro asi y le dio un poco de lastima estarles mintiendo, se fueron**

**Profesor:** ya se fueron, bajen

Las chicas bajaron, ya listas.

seguro de sus sentimientos por ustedes.

Bubbles: *cabeza agachada* yo …yo también me siento mal,

Buttercup: bueno… butch*susurro*

Blossom: bueno chicas, creo que ahora tenemos que irnos , pero al parecer estamos casi seguras de nuestra respuesta.

**Salieron y se fueron a la estación de tren y los miraron, estaban allí esperándolas, muchas chicas los miraban por que estaban muy guapos.**

Blossom: sentimos llegar tarde

Dexter: no acabamos de llegar

Taka: nos vamos?

Bubbles: si vamos.

Mitch: vaya butter, estas mas bonita

Buttercup: vamos baboso.

Lo siento lo dejo hay por hoy,siento si algo les parecio mal algo me esforzare en el otro cap la cita, jejej los veo en la próxima. No me siento de animo pero hare lo mejor por ustedes mis lindas cierto acepto ese chocolatede dos metros, y a mi (prometida) que siempre me deja sus opiniones. El 29 de feb mandare joyas esperalas jajajaj, por cierto tengo 15 pero cumpliré 16 en marzo por eso no te invite a mi fiesta, bueno eso y el pasaporte, el dinero, que no sabes donde vivo, que el año pasado no te conocía y pequeñeces como esa jajaja mi linda lectora.


	10. cita

Hoola de nuevo lamento haberlas dejado por un tiempo aquí traigo el otro capitulo me esforzare espero que les guste por favor dejen sus opiniones me sirven mucho para seguir escribiendo, las quiero mucho a todas, sin mas sigamos.

En la cita…

Bubbles: en centro comercial lo han decorado estilo san Valentín, después de todo como ya se acerca, es tan… tan

Buttercup: cursi.

Bubbles: exacto. (**autora: se que ella es la dulce, pero nose quise ponerla sin tanta cursilería)**

Blossom: si aunque se esforzaron y es muy lindo.

Taka: si ustedes gustan pueden venir con nosotros el dia de san valentin.

Dexter: taka cállate, es de mala educación sin ellas ser nuestras novias invitarlas de buenas a primeras.

Mitch: nada se pierde intentando.

Bubbles: lo siento creo que n… (no la dejaron terminar)

Taka: al menos piénsenlo si.

Buttercup: esta bien lo pensaremos *sonando desinteresada*

Blossom: a que horas es la película.

Dexter: es a las 12:00 am. Aun tenemos tiempo.

Mitch: y si vamos y disfrutamos un poco diferentes sitios mientras, porque sinceramente no quiero andar por las tiendas viendo ropa de chica.

Buttercup: tiene sentido, vamos

Dexter: esperen, yo tampoco quiero ir a una tienda de patinetas , armas o algo asi.

Taka: bueno como que hay diferentes gustos separémonos nos encontramos aquí en una hora para ver la película, ¿les parece?.

Todos: si!

_Y asi fue como todos partieron por diferentes caminos, salieron del centro comercial, blossom y dexter se fueron a una biblioteca cercana, buttercup y mitch a una exposición de patinetas, mientras que que bubbles y taka fueron a un karaoke._

**Con blossom y Dexter…**

Blossom: woww han llegado muchos libros nuevos, estoy ansiosa por leerlos todos. *sonrrio*

**Pov Dexter.**

Se ve tan hermosa con esa sonrisa, parece increíble que este aquí con migo, aunque, bueno, solo somos amigos, me divierto tanto con ella, me hace feliz solo verla reir *sonrrojado*.

pero por que todo tuvo que acabar *sombrio* **el** llego y lo estropeo todo, yo quería… quería confesarme, lo odio, y me odio a mi mismo por no confesarme cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora esa sonrisa seria por mi y no por ese tonto pelirrojo, pero, jamas perderé mis esperazas, y menos con ese tonto que en un principio la lastimo, y ahora llega como si nada y la reclama, no me rendiré. Es mas se lo dire, pero ahora no, le dire después de la película, talvez ahora la asuste y huya.

**Pov normal.**

Siguieron por toda la biblioteca leyeron libros en segundos, pues tienen un capacidad sobre humana para hacerlo. llegando al final…

Blossom: Dexter ¡MIRA! ESE LIBRO POR FIN LLEGO.

Trato de alcanzarlo pero estaba muy alto, de repente sintió una calidez atrás de ella y vio que otro brazo mas grande que el de ella ayudándole a Dexter, en un acto de caballerosidad, sin darse cuenta que la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Blossom: gra…gracias.

Dexter: no es nada tranquila.

Blossom: yo creo que es hora de irnos.

Dexter: si pienso lo mismo (de repente comenzó a reir)

Blossom: ¿de que te ries?

Dexter: es que te mirabas graciosa intentando alcanzar el libro, se que no eres pequeña, pero dabas esos saltitos y parecias muy chiquita.

Blossom: no soy pequeña tengo estatura normal. *enojada*

Dexter: ya ya,yo solo decía jajaja, y aparte también un poco cascarrabias.

Blossom: que tengo la estatura NORMAL.

Ella sintió una manos en su cintura alzándola a su altura.

Blossom: qu..que haces, bájame, por que me subes.

Dexter: para que me lo digas en la cara jajaja.

Blossom: eres un idiota. Bájame.

Dexter: *la solto* esta bien, perdóname solo bromeaba un poco contigo, ahora si vámonos.

Blossom: tonto *dijo empujándolo*

Pero por una razón ella ya no se sentía nerviosa, ni maripositas en el estomago, no se sonrojaba como antes. Que pasara…

**Con mitch y buttercup…**

Buttercup: yo puedo hacer ese movimiento mejor

Mitch:¿mejor?. Bah¡ yo lo haría mejor tu solo te lastimarías.

Butter: me estas retando idiota.

Mitch: tómalo como quieras. Solo digo. QUE NO LO PUEDES HACER.

Butter: me canse. A LA PISTA, NADIE ME RETA ASI,Y SE ESTA TAN TRANQUILO.

Mitch: ya nena calmate

Butter: A LA PISTA MARICON, VAS A VER LO NENA QUE SOY CUANDO TE PATEE EL TRASERO.

Y entonces butter se fue echando madres al aire y mitch la seguía siempre le gustaba verla asi.

**Pov micht.**

Wow esa es la chica que quiero como novia e incluso como madre de mis futuros dolores de cabeza, ella es única, que es capaz de llevarle la contraria hasta un rio caudaloso, simplemente la chica perfecta, sus enojos, sus sonrrisas, sus pucheros, su trasero, Dios había sido muy generoso con ella. Pero ella, esa chica, pertenece a otro. Pero voy a dar la pelea. Pero por el momento ve voy a preparar para que ella me derrote en este concurso, y luego se burle en mi cara, sin duda, la chica perfecta.

Pov normal

Y asi fue el esa muy bueno en el skate, pero ella dislumbro a todos, se quedaban boquiabiertos viendo a la chica, lo cual al mitch no se gusto ni cinco.

Mitch: HEY HEY QUE TANTO LE MIRAN A MI CHICA.

Todos: es tu novia?

Mitch: algún problema con eso, y ya límpiense la babas que van a inundar la pista.

Buttercup aun segia en la pista por lo que apenas escucho "MI CHICA" paro ensegida.

Butter: oye imbesil quien es tu chica.

Mitch: vaya butter como me derrotaste, fue impresionante fabuloso. *desviando el tema*

Butter: vez te dije que era mejor que tu.

Mitch: tienes razón, ahora vámonos.

Butter: vale.

**Con bubbles y taka.**

Bubbles: taka-chan canta algo, ya lo he hecho yo muchas veces

Taka: pero es que cantas presioso, quiero seguir escuchando.

Bubbles: hay¡ taka-chan, no seas exagerado canta algo tu.

Taka: esta bien, lo hare *sonriendo*

Takaki se levanto y comenzó a cantar era una canción de amor muy bonita (es wherever you are de one ok rock) pero en lugar de cantar hacia la pantalla le cantaba a ella como si le dijera lo que sentía en una canción. Cantaba sin duda alguna muy bien.

Bubbles: vaya¡ cantas muy bien

Taka: bubbles, necesito hablarte del beso.

Bubbles: ah… eso…

Taka: de verdad lo siento te bese sin preguntar, pero de verdad me gustas mucho, y yo… yo te veo como algo mas que una amiga, cuando me ibas a visitar al hospital, a ese gris hospital, me sentía como en el cielo, cualquier lugar me parecerá bien con tal de que estes hay… conmigo.

Bubble: takaki yo…

No pudo terminar cuando sintió unos labios callandola al isntante, ella quedo en shock, cuando el se separo.

Taka: lo siento de nuevo. Ya se que me rechazarías por que veo en tus ojos que no es a mi a quien amas,sin embargo quería un recuerdo de ti…yo no volveré a hacer esto, pero te pido que no me dejes de hablar, por favor *agachando la cabeza*

Bubbles: taka-chan, no dejare de hablarte, eres mi amigo, pero solo eso, yo quiero a alguien mas, y después de ese beso me di de cuanta, que fue un error esta cita, y no te sientas mal, por favor, pero hay alguien con quien deseo estar.

Taka: entiendo…pero *dijo sonriendo de nuevo* vamos a ver la película, ya estamos aquí no?

Bubbles: vale esta bien.

_Llegando al cine encontrándose todos, estaban muy contentos ellos, pero a ellas les remordia la conciencia por dentro._

Bubbles: lo siento chicos, pero tengo que ir arreglar algo, *miro a sus hermanas* tengo la respuesta.

Blossom: encerio¡ jeje que bueno, igual yo

Butter: pues…yo.. también.

Ppg: lo siento por favor no nos odien es que tenemos que hacer algo.

Dexter: vaya, se habían demorado. Ahora si aclararon sus sentimientos.

Blossom: ya lo sabias.

Taka: si lo sabíamos, se dio de cuenta hasta mitch, y eso que el mas estúpido de los tres.

Mitch: OYE¡ pero creimos que almenos verían la película con nosotros.

Bubbles: lo siento, será en otra ocacion, ahora tengo prisa, por verlo.

Butter: aunque me duela admitirlo, me equivoque hermanas. Ahora nos vamos, y por cierto a ustedes le pido una disculpa por lo desconciderada que fuimos

_Todos estaban con cara de WTF butter asi cometiera un error no lo aceptaba y mucho menos pedia perdón._

Mitch: si si,muy conmovedor, me haras llorar, ahora vayan por esos niñatos.

Dexter: jeje bueno fue divertido mientras duro.

Taka: las veremos en el colegio, tengan claro que aun no nos rendimos.

Ppg: gracias¡ *se fueron corriendo*

**Llegaron directamente a la casa de los chicos, y abrieron la puerta como si se tratara de su casa.**

Ellos estaban hay en el sofá mirando televisión.

Blossom: chicos tenemos que hablar con ustedes. *dijo feliz*

**Ellos voltearon a verlas con una mirada que helaría el infierno.**

Brick: ¿ como les fue en la cita? ¿se divirtieron?

Buttercup: como diablos lo saben. Nos siguieron de nuevo?

Butch: no, no las seguimos.

Bubbles: chicas tengo la sospecha, de que nosotras tenemos escrito en la cara lo que vamos a hacer primero los otros y ahora nuestros novios también.

Boomer:ah, todavía somos novios?

Blossom: lo siento. Brick yo…

Butch: no es necesario que digan nada.

Boomer: entendemos que duden si nos quieren o no.

Bubbles: pero… es que nosotras ahora sabemos lo que sentimos.

Buttercup: es cierto ahora si estamos seguras.

Blossom: lo sentimos, otra vez los engañamos.

Boomer: entendemos. *dijo con aire de ultratumba* pero ahora no queremos hablar, váyanse hablaremos luego, y por si aun no se dan cuenta, no somos de piedra también sentimos, pero por el momento largo de aquí.

_Las chicas no resistieron como les hablo, y brick aun no dijo gran cosa, era verdad que no querían hablarles. Bubbles no resistio y rompió en llanto, y corrió a donde estaba boomer._

Bubbles: *poniendo en frente de boomer* por favor, no me hables asi, cometimos un gran error y lo lamentamos, pero si venimos aquí, es por que ya sabemos lo que sentimos.

Boomer: a si? Que saben? Acaso nos van a dejar por ellos.?

Bubbles: ESCUCHAME IDIOTA¡

Esto dejo a todos con los ojos de platos, ella no era asi.

Bubbles: escúchame *entrando en calma* tu…tu me gustas… mas de que tu pensabas… mas de lo que yo pensaba incluso… y estamos aquí por que… (no pudo terminar por que sintió un gran abrazo)

Boomer: también me gustas muchísimo *acto segido acerco sus labios a ella,propinándole un dulce beso*

Butch: al menos una de las hermanas es sinsera con ella mis…

_No termino. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello._

Butch. Qu..e haces

Buttercup: lo siento. Lo siento mucho , (dijo ella con voz temblorosa)

Butch: sabes, no te imagine pidiéndome perdón

Butter: cállate idiota, déjame terminar…a mi… me gustas mucho *le robo un beso*

Butch: reinita, ya lo sabia *dándole otro beso* soy inrresistble.

Buttercup: no es momento de tus bobadas.

Butch: lo siento.

Bubbles y butter miraban a blossom aun estatica, y a brick mirando la tele, a blossom, se le derramaron unas lagrimas al ver el poco interés de su novio, blossom, no lo resistio mas, se aserco a al mueble donde estaba brick sentado, y se sento ensima de el levantándole el menton para que la viera, y lo beso como nunca, era un beso de pasión, cariño, incluso lujuria, y brick desde el primer momento no se negó la rodeo con sus brazos también quería besarla con toda el alma, se detuvieron por la falta de aire.

Blossom: te quiero mucho, lamento haberme demorado tanto.

Brick: si, si te demortaste mucho, yo también te quiero.

Siguieron ese beso por un rato hasta que…

Butch: ahum ahum *aclarándose la garganta* aun estamos aquí recuerden.

Brick: asshh, por que interrumpen, dejen la envidia y hagan lo mismo.

Blossom: por cierto como se enteraron que estábamos en una cita, ya dijeron que no nos siguieron entonces que paso?

Boomer: el profesor nos dijo.

Ppg: AHHHH? QUIEN?

Butch: pues si el nos dijo.

Bubbles: por que?

Butch: pues, nosotros no nos pudimos ir tranquilos, sabiendo que se sentían mal, y no sabíamos en lo mas minimo lo que sentía,estar en esos días, luego le preguntamos al la profesora de ciencias humanas.

Boomer: nos miro raro. Pero al fin nos conto

Brick: si no pensábamos que doliera tanto, y nos preocupo mas.

Butch: luego de eso nos escapamos de la universidad, y decidimos pasar en una farmacia, y le dijimos una enfermera, todo lo que se necesitaba una chica para sobrellevar eso días.

Boomer: ellas nos miro MUY raro, pero al fin nos dio todo.

Brick: y no sabíamos que era tantas cosas, pastillas, aromáticas, toallas sanitarias, tampones, protectores, jabones intimos, seguimos sin saber para que carajo necesitan tanto.

Butch: y luego de eso salimos de hay con bolsas llenas de todo eso, como dijeron que aveces duran mucho en esos días, bueno,es mejor que sobre y no que falte, llegamos a la casa de profesor, y nos abrió la puerta y le entregamos todo eso.

Boomer: y el si que nos miro mas raro que los anteriores.

Brick: y sintió pena por nosotros, que nos conto todo lo que pasaba, y no sentimos unos totales y perfectos idiotas, pero nos calmamos, sabíamos que nesesitarian comprobar que si nos quieren.

Butch: saben lo que es cargar con bolsas de cosas intimas para mujeres por toda la calle.

Boomer: si es verdad toda la gente nos miro raro, seguro pensaron que eramos pervertidos.

Brick: pero bueno lo bueno es que ahora están seguras que les gustamos.

Butch: quédense aquí esta noche, no lo merecemos

Blossom: pero el profersor?

Brick: ya nos dio permiso.

Ppg: QUE?

Boomer: tampoco podíamos creerlo pero, si. Las esperamos sus pijamas están arriba, subimos luego, prepararemos la cena.

_Ellas se fueron arriba, entraron al baño juntas, para hablar de todo lo acurrido._

_Mientras tanto abajo…_

Butch: yo no se ustedes. Pero quiero hacerlo esta noche con ella.

Boomer: tal vez, pero deberíamos esperar un poco.

Butch: bueno esta bien, primero le pediré permiso antes

Brick: yo creo que también estare en vela esta noche.

_Ellos estaban muy felices, y cuando escucharon a las chicas llamarlos y se apresuraron a ir. Al llegar al baño vieron tres cabezitas asomadas por la puerta._

Blossom: chicos… aun…

Buttercup: tienen…

Bubbles: lo que compraron hoy en la farmacia. Es que..ocurrio algo.

_Ellas solo observaron como se caian de espalas._

**Supongo que harán su movimiento, otro dia, jejeje.**

…**..**

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy espero que le haya gustado. La verdad que me esforce mucho para hacer este cap de verdad gracias por comentar es como un salario para mi corazón, si quiere preguntar algo de este fic o de su escritora siéntanse libre de hacerlo… las quiero mucho chiscas…**

**A mi prometida vivo en Colombia querida. Ves la distancia nos separa jejeje.**

**Para nahisasihias si estoy pensando en hacer otro fic de ellos, aunque será diferente, y creo que voy a subir un cap pronto, para ver si les gusta y seguirlo. Besos.**

**Irii chan: lo se esas chicas son malas jejeje, también me encantan tus historias y espero que subas un cap pronto de amigos ideales lo lei hace poco un me parecio increíble.**

**Elsa him: lo siento elsa-sama jeje pero tenia que hacerlo estaba tentada, espero que este cap le guste. Besos congelados para usted.**

** : tranquila, yo tampoco sabia hacerlo jeje aprendi también hace no mucho, me anima mucho todos lo comentarios que ustedes dejan.**

**Guest: o angelica jejeje lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho, me declaro culpable, pero para esto tuve que pedirle ayuda a amigos y a mi novio, por que no sabia mucho de celos de pareja, pues nunca los eh sentido, soy una chica demasiado tranquila,por eso me demore gomenasai.**

**Mari-san: aquí esta la conti chiquitina (si eres alta, lo siento) besos y abrazos.**

**Kaoru 0023: últimos pero no menos importante dulzura, gracias por tus comentarios,aquí esta la conti, que sea de tu agrado.**


	11. dias aquellos

Bueno gracias por dejar reviews de verdad los leo con detenimiento gracias por sus animos chicas. Las aprecio mucho. Ah también era para explicar que el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic se demorara un poco, por que ya entre a estudiar (es un martirio) además me quiero concentrar en este fic, pero no creo que este fic acabe rápido pensaba hacerle segunda temporada, pero la segunda temporada ya sería más dramática, esta es mas como comedia, en resumen. el primer cap de mi otro fic era solo muestra para seguirlo luego si les gustaba, sin mas sigamos.

….

Nuestros chicos, desanimados hasta el apellido, ya que las chicas, no querían dormir con ellos aunque aún era de noche, tal vez podían convencerlas, pues en esos días si afectaba su personalidad, butter se volvía violenta en extremo. Blossom sufría de apetito voraz, se comía todo lo que se atravesaba, y miyako se volvía muy sensible o muy histérica, es decir bipolar. (**autora: lo siento si exagero)**

Blossom: *en la nevera* briiiiick ya no hay mas chocolate, ni tarta, ni nada mas en la nevera. ¿Qué hacemos?

Brick: ¿te acabaste todo lo de la nevera?. Pero si llenamos la nevera ayer **, **eso es imposible *acercándose* ¡joder! Es cierto, no hay nada.

Blossom: brick tengo hambre *decía mirándolo con ojos de cachorro* ¿comprarías comida para mi?

Brick: como negarme preciosa, ahora vuelvo.

Bubbles: blossom tengo un pedazo de tarta, podemos comprar…

No alcanzo a terminar por que blossom se acerco quintándole la tarta de la manos comiéndoselo de una mordida.

Blossom: gracias, aunque aun tengo hambre.

Bubbles: BLOSSOM quería compartirlo no dártelo todo, yo también quería era mi tarta favorita… además… *sollozando* boomer… me lo trajo a mi *llorando con fuerza*

Blossom: lo siento, pensé que me lo dabas todo a mi.

Bubbles: MENTIRA¡ *aun llorando*

Boomer: tranquila cielito, te traeré otro *nervioso*

Bubbles: iras… por otro…por mi *calmándose*

Boomer: claro cielo, ire, ya vuelvo.

Bubbles: pero engordare *volviendo a llorar*

Boomer: pediré uno sin tantas calorías ya vuelvo.*saliendo*

Butch solo miraba a lo lejos (temiendo) por lo que pasaría con su chica. Se acerco a ella que estaba sentada en el sillón viendo una película.

Butch: reinita tu también quieres algo de comer?

Butter: *se voltea* BUTCH CREES QUE POR QUE ELLAS ESTAN JODIENDO CON COMIDA, ENTONCES YO TAMBIEN. PUES NO¡

Butch: pero… yo solo preguntaba

Butter: *estomago griñendo* pensándolo bien si tengo hambre. Tráeme algo. RAPIDO.

Butch: si si ya vuelvo *saliendo*

Los tres hermanos se encontraron y llegaron a la casa y las vieron. Blossom estaba pelando con butter por el control . ella estaba encima intentando quitárselo, mientras que bubbles, lloraba para que pararan, la cara de los chicos era un poema, ellas voltearon a verlos.

Ppg: ¡quiero un helado¡

Rrb : ¡si, ya vamos¡ *saliendo de nuevo*

Al volver ellos. Ellas llevaron sus helados a la boca, y al parecer se calmaron. Y volvieron a ver la pelicula

Blossom: bueno a dormir chicas. Vamos, brick utilizaremos, tu cuarto, porque es el mas grande. Buenas noches.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Butch: esperen un momento, ¿a dónde van?, butter se va a mi pieza.

Boomer: y Bubbles, tu a la mia-

Brick: tu si puedes ir directo a donde ibas preciosa.

Ppg: no, lo siento, pero dormiremos juntas.

Y asi subieron, dejándolos muy tristes (**autora: pobeshitos)**

Los chicos se fueron a la pieza de butch, pero como estaba desordenada mejor se fueron a la de boomer, y pos supuesto que no podían dormir, butch cogió su celular pasando 1 hora después…

Butch: chicos, miren lo que dice aquí, descubri algo.

Brick: wow tu descubriste algo que novedad¡

Butch: cállate¡ creo que cometimos un error al darle algo frio como el helado en estos días, aquí dice que podía causar cólicos, y eso significa un fuerte dolor de estomago.

Boomer: encerio¡ y que dice que se puede hacer al respecto.

Brick: aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que no tengan cólicos, vamos a verlas, que horas son?

Boomer: son las 1:00 am

Butch: bueno vamos.

Al llegar al cuarto de brick las vieron sentadas en posición fetal agarrándose el estomago, con fuerza.

Brick: oh cielos¡ están bien?

Blossom: si… estamos bien, esto pasa todos los meses, por eso no queríamos dormir con ustedes sabia que los incomodaríamos, y hoy ya los frustamos suficiente.

Butch: no entiendo ¡ no entiendo¡ a la próxima vez digan, nos preocupamos mas cuando no dicen nada.

Butter: si si perdón.

Boomer: vamos a preparan un te. Y traeremos de esas pastillas que compramos en la farmacia, para quitarles el dolor. Espero funcione, vamos chicos.

Bajaron a ratito subieron con un vaso cada uno y una pastilla. Se las dieron.

Bubbles: gracias ya paso un poco, por favor vuelvan a dormir, ya los molestamos mucho.

Boomer: tranquilas nos preocupamos y no nos iremos.

Butter: pero…

Butch: pero nada, no nos mueven de aquí.

Brick: nos quedaremos aquí, *dijo alzando a blossom y dejando la en sus piernas* aparte no ocupamos mucho espacio, ¿verdad chicos?

Boomer y butch: si tienes razón *también alzando a sus novias*

Y asi durmieron toda la noche como hicieron para caber 6 en una cama (sabra Dios) pero era muy calido y ellas ya no les dolia nada, y que bueno por que era el dia de la cita.

…..

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo luego ya vendrán las citas

-….

Mi querida prometida no puedo responer si aparecerán o no, luego los del goukon, comprenderas, te equivocas completamente no aun voy a terminar este fic como ya dije antes estoy pensado en segunda temporada, asi aun me leeras por un buen rato, lo del mensaje, bueno seria bueno tenernos en Facebook, cuando descubra como pegar un enlace en esta pagina te dare mi Facebook para que si quieres hablar o dejar tus opiniones,

Mi color favorito es el blanco y el negro, pero no monocromático, es el lila

Animal favorito me encantan los gatitos, vivan los tan suaves y apretables.

Pelicula favorita, jumm difícil, a decir verdad no tengo una favorita me encantan las películas de terror.

Postre favorito, me encantan muchísimo el helado, y sobre todo en los días frios, lo se soy rara.

Anime favorito, también es difícil pero seria como kaichou wa maid sama, me encanta usui, o toradora, por supuesto también me gustas las chicas superpoderosas, y mirai nikki.

Cuando empese a escribir: pues la verdad siempre me ha gustado escribir y leer, pero escribir en si, este es mi primer trabajo serio.

No nadie me ayuda a escribir me gusta hacerlo solita me concentro mas y me da paz interna, tal vez pido consejo, como en el cap anterior que no sabia de celos de pareja por que soy muuuuy relajada y pues me toco pedir ayuda a mi novio (no te pongas celosa, también eres especial) , y nos leemos pronto en otro cap, adiós linda.


	12. el dia

**Bueno iniciare las citas, y las hare aparte cada pareja para cada capítulo, les agradezco sus comentarios perdón no actualizar rápido pero la escuela me esta matando, son muy estrictos y eso que apenas vamos empezando, pásenla bien, pórtense mal jejjeje…**

La mañana era muy soleada un día hermoso sobre todo por algo cálido que las cubría, queriendo saber que era voltearon a ver y eran ellos con su cara de cansados, pero sin dejar de ser como gatitos dormidos, se levantaron con mucho cuidado, y se quitaron la pijama se colocaron su ropa, bajaron para preparar el desayuno para ellos, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, no querían despertarlos, estaban tan cansados, además ellas los necesitaban muy despiertos para ese dia.

Bubbles: listo el desayuno ya quedo, debemos darnos prisa y arreglarnos, estoy tan emocionada.

Blossom: cierto, quiero esforzarme por que sea la mejor cita, verdad butter

Butter: …. *tenia su cara roja*

Bubbles: hermana que te pasa, estas nerviosa jejeje

Blossom: ¿Qué pasa? No es la primera vez que sales con alguien

Butter: no, per…o si es la primera vez que salgo con alguien que me gu…s…ta de…maci..ado.

Blossom: que genial, por fin nuestra hermana es sincera, nosotras te dejaremos espectacular *con aura de batalla*

Butter: genial hermana ahora no temo por la cita, temo por la estupidez que me vayan a poner.

Bubbles: tranquila haremos algo agradable para ti, pero ahora vámonos, ya son las 9 y debemos estar listas al medio dia.*con aura de guerra*

Butter: ge…nial *siendo arrastrada por sus hermanas*

Llegando a la casa fueron a cuarto de Bubbles donde abrió su armario, oprimió un botón y se dispararon los estantes ya se abrieron muchísimos mas roperos que sabrá Dios de donde carajos salieron.

Blossom: wow hermanita hace cuanto no utilizamos del ropero de emergencia.

Butter: *apenas saliendo del trance* ¿sabías que esto existía?

Blossom: claro pero solo lo utilizamos para emergencias como esta ahora empezemos.

Luego de probarse 3743278 prendas eligieron algo muy sencillo, por que igual tenían que ser ellas mismas pero obligaron a butter a escoger un vestido el cual también era sencillo pero bonito como el de sus hermana.

Butter: pero no quiero un vestido¡

Bubbles: pero se te mira tan bonito

El vestido de butter era en la parte del arriba blaca y de la cintura para abajo negra decorada con un cinturón que resaltaba sus figura, el vestido de Bubbles era un azul muy claro y en la espalda era un corte corazón lo decoro con un collar, y el de blossom era en la parte de arriba con encaje blanco y en la parte de abajo era rosado pastel y todas tenían unos tacones un poco bajos pero se miraban hermosas.

Bubbles: nos vemos muy bien *arreglándoles el pelo sus hermanas ondulo un poco las puntas de blossom y a butter lo dejos suelto y lizo pero con unos moños lindos*

Blossom: vaya de verdad estoy un poco nervisa

Bubbles: esta bien hermana nos vemos y bien y vamos a salir con los chicos que nos gustan que podría salir mal.

Butter: no puedo estar bien con esta cosa *señalando sus tacones*

Bubbles: pero son muy bajos, ni los notaras.

Blossom: Bueno faltan 15 min para que ellos llegen, ahora estoy anciosa, y me dio hambre ( recuerden que ellas aun están es sus días)

**En la casa de ellos**

Butch: apúrense llegaremos tarde, que tanto se arreglan

Brick: ya ya, faltan 15 min y ellas viven aquí al lado ¿Por qué tanto acoso?

Boomer: si, estamos listos, pero pueden que ellas no lo estén y vamos a ir a la hora que dijimos que íbamos a ir,además sabemos que te mueres de ganas por ir a ver tu chica jejejeje, nosotros estamos igual.

Butch: esta bien si bueno, llevaron las pastillas de ellas por si les da cólicos o algo.

Brick: fue lo primero que empacamos, pero ojala no les de nada.

Boomer: bueno chicos, pasémosla bien faltan solo 5 min, solo espero verlas deben verse bien.

Butch: nosotros también nos vemos bien, *bufando aire de superioridad*

Pues era cierto, se veían bien, boomer tenía unos jean azul oscuro camisa manga larga de rayas azules unas botas negras y un crucifijo decorando, brick usaba unos jean negros con una buzo blanco encima una camisa manga larga a cuadros rojos y negros con unas zapatillas deportivas que llevaban un poco de rojo, y butch unos jean negros con una camisa verde oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero y vans negras, ya siendo las doce en punto fueron a la casa de sus novias.

Butch toco la puerta, cuando se abrió la puerta se pudo ver a unos angeles, eran ellas, a los ojos de ellos era increíble que fueran tan hermosas y a los ojos de cualquiera se podría decir lo mismo, pero ellos tenían la suerte de que lo eligieran a ellos.

Bubbles: ho..la *dijo burbuja al notar la ausencia de palabras de ellos*

Boomer: hola cielo estas hermosa, bueno están hermosas. ¿no es verdad chicos? *dándoles un codazo a sus hermanos para que despertaran*

Butch. Es cierto, reinita te miras bien con vestido.

Butter: idiota, hola.

Brick: vaya, de verdad que suerte tenemos, es dicir…wow, esto… yo… *nervioso*

Sus hermanos le dieron un codazo dado a que no decía nada,

Brick: te miras muy linda bloss, y ustedes tambien chicas.

Blossom: jajaja gracias brick, ¿nos vamos?

Y asi cada uno salio en pareja y llegaron al sitio de la cita

**Empezaremos con los verdes.**

Cuando bajaron del taxi butch miro a butter y nos podía creerlo ella que odiaba los vestidos y tacones se había puesto unos solo por el. Pero había algo que no le alegraba ella parecía ir incomoda, además de atraer mucho la mirada de los hombres a los que el de daba una mirada asesina.

Butch: reinita, vas bien? Es decir, estas comoda.

Butter: jejeje *nerviosa* por que no lo estaría?

Butch: es que no estas comoda lo noto. Cualquiera a metros a la redonda lo notaria. Butter quieres descansar un poco

Butter: no solo quiero llegar a la pelea pronto

Butch no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso pero de un momento a otro butter casi se cae si no fuera por que la detuvo miro sus tacones y tenia heridas

Butch: suficiente vamos *alzándola como princesa*

Butter: que crees que haces bájame, idiota, todos nos ven.

Butch: pues que nos vean, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te tallaba los zapatos?, aparte estas totalmente incomoda con ese vestido.

Butter: lo siento *agachando la cabeza*

Butch: no importa, pero sabes si no estas comoda yo tampoco lo estare, *dijo antes de entrar a una tienda de ropa*

Butter: que hacemos aquí?

Butch: no es obvio compraremos ropa *dejándola en una silla del establecimiento*

Butter: ¿para mi? No es nesario estoy bien.

Butch: no, no estas bien, ya vuelvo.

Desaparecio unos minutos, luego volvió con algo de ropa en su mano, ella la tomo y fue a cambiarse.

Al cambiarse ella sonrio le sorprende tanto que la conosca tan bien, era una camisa gris con una calavera en ella y unos jeans negros no muy ajustados, se los puso y le quedaron perfectos, al salir, no pudo mirarlo bien ya que tenia muchas muchachas a su alrededor intentando coquetearle a lo que el no les hacia caso, pero aun asi butter sintió que el estomago se lleno de mariposas encabrinadas y se acerco.

Butter: mi amor ya estoy lista gracias por esperarme *cojiendolo del brazo* ¿podemos irnos?

Butch al mirar su cara de celos le causo gracia era linda en todos los sentidos

Butch: pero claro reinita *juntándola hacia el* pero primero siéntate aquí

Butch: cojió unas curitas para cubrir las heridas, cojio una caja no muy pequeña que había junto a el, y de ella saco unas medias tobilleras y se las coloco, por último de la misma caja saco unos botines del mismo color de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, y se los puso, solo mirar la esena de lejos, ella parecía cenicienta.

Butter: gra…gracias butch.

Butch: que no era "mi amor"

Butter: eres un tonto, pero gracias *le dio un beso en la mejilla*

Butch: cla…ro *sonrrojado*

Esta vez era ella quien le gustaba verle la cara a el, se miraba tierno.

Butter: vamos, se nos ara tarde para ver la pelea.

Se fueron a la lucha libre, le habia tocado unos puestos adelante, los cual les emociono a ambos, en la mitad de la pelea butter estaba tan emociona que gritaba mucho, insultos y todo eso,

Butter: DERRIBALO¡ DERRIBALO¡ *gritaba y saltaba de su puesto*

Butch mas que concentrado en la pelea, se deleitaba al verla, esa emoción que mostraba. Definitivamente le gustaba todo de ella. Cuando en un momento paso alguien mas alto en el puesto que estaba desocupado delante de ellos.

Butter: HEY PODRIAS SENTARTE TU CARNE NO ES TRASPARENTE.

¿¡?: HEY TAMBIEN QUIERO VER LA PELEA.*volteando*

Butter quedo estatica en su sitio.

¿?¿: butter; que haces aquí.

Butter: MITCH¡porque viniste?

Lo dejare hay lo siento como ya dije no tengo mucho tiempo. En el siguente capitulo seguiré con las citas, que pasara con mitch, que pasara con las demás citas. Vean el próximo capitulo. Intentare no cierto si preguntan por que siempre coloco primero a los verdes, pues verán ellos no son mi pareja favorita *todos me gustan pero si tengo pareja favorita pero no son ellos* mi personalidad es un poco como la de butter y me es mas fácil redactar sobre ella.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Prometida lamento no dejar mensaje, pero lo dejare la próxima vez, no te preocupes por mi he vuelto jejeje ok no.


	13. Chapter 13

**Perdón el retraso es que bueno hay mucho ajetreo en mi colegio, intentare subirlo mas seguido, muchas gracias por sus comentarios mis queridas lectoras, sin mas comencemos.**

…**.**

No estas emocionado brick, yo sí, yo sí. Miraremos a galactic man el es muy genial, aparte de guapo; se escucho de una pelinaranja con destellos en los ojos

Brick: hey¡, sigo aquí lindura.

Blossom: lo siento brick, siempre me emociono cuando estoy cerca de mi personaje favorito, es que el tan… tan…

Brick: lindo? Guapo? Único?, dijo con un aire de fastidio.

Blossom mirando a brick que estaba molesto por como hablaba de otro hombre, ella reflexiono un poco, es decir, si el hablara asi de otra chica también estaría molesta.

Blossom: brick… yo…

Brick: si, si ya lo se quieres verlo pronto, no?

Blossom: no eso no déjame terminar, yo… estoy emocionada… pero no tanto como esta mañana cuando esperaba verte. *sonrrojada*

Brick: es encerio, vaya eso me sorprende, y me gusta mucho, aunque seria mejor si fuera por el único que te emocionas

Blossom: oye¡ eres un…

No alcanzo a terminar por que su chico le beso la frente, fue tan repentino que sintió como sus mejillas pasaron a hacerle competencia a su pelo. Solo se escucho un pequeño –o..ye- de parte de ella

Brick: sabes, me encanta que me extrañes, y también me encanta tu cara de sorpresa, por mi claro.

Blossom: am… yo

Brick: mira ya abrieron la entrada vip, vamos.*jalándola del brazo*

Blossom: es…to yo

Este beso en la frente aparte de ser dado por esa persona especial, es un beso que representa protección, lo cual también le encanto mucho a ella.

Ya adentro. Ella comenzó a actuar normal, gritando WAAAA GALACTIC MAN, AQUÍ. Pero brick en lugar de molestarse, se divertía viéndola, hasta que una voz por un megáfono interrumpió.

Megáfono: BUENOS SEÑORITAS UNA DE USTEDES SERA LA AFORTUNADA DE PASAR LA TARDE CON GALACTIMAN, CADA UNA TENDRA 5 MINUTOS CON GALACTIC MAN, EN UNA CITA XPRESS, IMPRENCIONENLO, Y SALGAN CON EL ¡HOY¡ CON TODOS LOS GASTOS PAGOS. LAS QUE SE QUIERAN INSCRIBIR LA PLANILLA ESTA EN LA RECEPCION.

Dicho esto todas las mujeres que estaban salieron corriendo, menos una, blossom, volvió a donde estaba brick sentado.

Brick: *sorprendido* no vas a ir?

Blossom: no claro que no, tengo una cita contigo, por que iria con el

Brick: hoy me has sorprendido mucho.

Blossom: ya vengo ire a los servicios.

El solo asintió y ella se dirijio al servicio, al salir escucho una voz masculina

¿?: no entiendo por que debo hacer esto, con estas niñitas estúpidas, estoy arto

Blossom por curiosidad se acerco mas a la voz

¿: y por que no salen ustedes con ella son muy infantiles, solo piensan en ellas mismas y ustedes ni me consultaron, si quería hacerlo o no

Blossom miro de quien se trataba y era el joven reik el que hacia de galactic man se iba a acercar a pedirle un autógrafo, cuando…

Reik: genial otra loca empedernida que quiere seguirme, no las aguanto.

Blossom no puedo quedarse asi de brazos cruzados no solo por que la había insultado a ella si no a las mujeres que lo admiraban que no eran pocas, se acerco a el dejándolo extrañado, y sin pensarlo mas le planto una buena cachateda.

Reik: que diablos te pasa mujer¡

Blossom: como puedes tratar a tus fans asi, no solo por que son mujeres y tienes que respetar, si no también por que gracias a ellas eres lo que eres, pedazo de imbesil.

Reik: nadie me había pegado asi antes.

Blossom: pues ya era hora de que alguien se atreviera hacerlo. Niñato tonto

Reik solo la miraba sorprendido con rabia agustia indignación, y al final era admiración, se acerco a ella y pego sus labios con los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso, nuestra blossom quedo en shock. El se separo dejándola aun en shock

Reik: ya lo decidi quiero salir con ella, es perfecta

…

Lo siento no he tenido mucho tiempo, y también lo siento dejarlo asi, pienso hacer la primera parte de la cita la siguiente son los azules, soy malota jejeje muchas gracias por seguirme linduras.

_**Lo siento preocuparte bella prometida, intentare actualizar pronto. Por cierto feliz cumpleaños no pude actualizar antes querida lo siento acabo de leer tu imbox gracias, revisa tu imbox,amada mia gomenasai yo también te adoro, y que como me fue con mi novio, pues el 14 de feb no fue nada especial la pasamos con mas amigos, y dos días después terminamos, bueno que se le puede hacer, ahora solo tu ocupas ese lugar, jajaj. Y sabes que en honor a tu cumpleaños he decido actualizar en dias, mi otro fic no es tan fácil.**_

_Guest mi linda seguidora gracias por escribir, soy muy mala lo se y mi pareja favorita es… tan tan tan. Dejo claro que todas me gustan pero es que esta me gusta desde que era muy pequeña, son los azulitos me gustan mucho._

_Sweat Blueberry oh por glob como sabias que quería un cheto, gracias por comentar y por el cheto también._

_Dumah Djim: jummmm doncella, con algo "lindo" a que te refieres, lo siento tengo una mente muy pervertida XD, no te preocupes pasara algo lindo luego, y especialmente "lindo" también pronto._

_Adriana Lozada: es la primera vez que comentas querida, espero que apartir de ahora lo hagas me encanta que se acuerden de mi, las quiero mucho a todas, me siento halagada y mucho de verdad la mejor que has leído, me voy a sonrojar._


End file.
